The Return
by bellastwilight4
Summary: Lily leaves the magiccal world but when the threat of Voldemort grows more and more can she return?
1. Flash Backs

It's been three years since I left the wizarding world

I own nothing of Harry Potter. I simply let my imagination run wild with the story. Of course it all goes to JK Rowling!!

It's been three years since I left the wizarding world. Don't get me wrong I miss it every second of every day. And as time passes I realize that I want more then anything to return, but it is not that simple. You see the wizarding world and I have a complicated history.

When I was eleven years old I got a letter from Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry saying that I was a witch and invited to go learn magic there. I was so excited. But I do not know that there would be a lot of sacrifices. My sister and I had always been close but when I was accepted to Hogwarts and she wasn't it hurt our relationship. Instead of being close to her she suddenly pushed me away. I was the freak now instead of her sister. She felt like I abandoned her.

And to make matters worst for me there is a wizard named Voldemort whose life mission is to make the world hell it seems. He kills anyone, wizard, witch, muggle, and children. He kills anyone who stands in his way, like me. I stood in his way when he tried to attack Hogsmead, I stood and fought him and his followers. And not to brag I am a very gifted witch, I can do spells that qualified wizards and witches can't even do. Voldemort asked me to join him and I denied him. I am now one of his targets.

Voldemort attacked my family in my 5th year at Hogwarts, he killed my mother. My father and sister barely got out alive.

You could say that that would be enough to make anyone run away. But I assure you there is so much more to my life then that. You see when I went to Hogwarts I meet four amazing people. Amanda Smith, Remeus Lupin, Daniella Lovestool, and Sirius Black. They were all my best friends but mostly Sirius, Sirius became my bodyguard you could say no one got to me with out going through him. Not to mention he was absolutely gorgeous. But sadly if you befriend Sirius he comes with a side along friend, James Potter.

The second I meet James Potter I knew I loved him, though I would never admit it. He constantly asked me out and I constantly told him no. I finally admitted my feelings in my seventh year when I was force to live with James Potter in the Head Boy and Head Girls dormitory.

That whole relationship is the breaking point of my life. In one night my whole life changed…

Flash Back

"Oh Lily love!" James Potter cried.

"What James?" I asked kindly

"Well the boys and I were thinking that we would have guy's night out. Is that ok?"

"Ya I was thinking about having a girl's night. So I guess I will see ya later babe.

"Ok bye love." James said as he kissed me and walked out of the common room.

A girls night is just what my friends and I needed, We were all so busy with homework and out boyfriends that we have not seem each other that much lately. I went to my room and sent an owl to Amanda, Christy, Samantha, and Kandace to tell them all to meet me at the heads room to talk. With in ten minuets they were all there.

Amanda has the most beautiful eyes they are a bluish green which went perfectly with her ivory skin and brown hair. I have envied how she looked ever since first year. Amanda is the out spoken one out of our group. She is dating Remeus Lupin.

Christy has light hazel eyes with dark brown curly hair. Her curly hair seems to give her personality because she is so loud and funny, absolutely the life of the party where ever we go. Christy being one of the prettiest girl and popular girl at school is of course dating Sirius Black.

Samantha is the tom boy. She plays chaser for our house team. She has shoulder length wavy black hair and tanned skin. She is the athletic one of us and is dating Chad Legers who also is a chaser on our house team.

Kandace is the shy girl. She has pretty blonde hair that falls just past her shoulder. She is always the one to kind of remind us not to do stupid stuff. She is dating Jeff Dyers.

And then there is me, Lily Ann Evans. I am the party girl you could say. I have waist length red hair and shockingly emerald green eyes. I am the Head girl, top student and I am dating James Potter.

"Ok so this is what is up chica's James wants to have a guys night out which means that they will be spending the night eating as much food as the possibly can." I paused and looked around at the girls." So I figured since we don't see each other much anymore we should get dressed up and go dancing at the new club in Hogsmead?"

"Hell ya! Let's do it" Christy cried

"SO are we all in?" I asked

"Yea!" they chorused

"Ok so let's get ready!"

After what seemed like forever we were all ready to go. And let me tell ya we looked amazing. So after making sure we had our purses and cloaks on we walked out of the dormitory and made our way out of the school. (Seventh year students were allowed to leave to Hogsmead on the weekends as long as they were back by 2 a.m.) We were all so excited to dance but little did we know what was waiting for us.

When we got to the club we immediately threw off our cloaks and started dancing and I being the party girl I am was having a blast. But I could not help but notice a boy dancing with a blonde girl even though the club was dark and there was smoke every where they boy looked familiar.

"Hey Lils! Guess what Sirius is here!" Christy yelled at me as we danced.

"Really where did you see him at?"

"Over at the bar!"

"Ok is James with him?"

"No he said James was dancing."

The shock hit me as I turned around and looked at the boy who I thought was familiar. My heart dropped as I watch James grind to the music with the blonde girl. He was really into it and she was throwing her hands around his neck as he pulled her closer and started to kiss her.

"Christy!" I yelled

"What's wrong Lily?"

"Tell me please tell me that that is not James." I said pointing to the blonde girl

Christy moved around towards where I was standing looking very serious now.

"Please don't let that be him."

"That Bastard!" Christy said under her breath and looked up at me.

Tears were falling down my face. The only boy I have ever loved and trusted was cheating on me.

"Look Lily…" Christy started to say but I did not hear the rest because I had already ran out of the club and started back to the castle. I wanted no more then to put as much distance as possible from me and James.

My feet carried me to my dormitory with out me realizing it. I felt numb from head to toe. I could not believe what I just saw, James was everything to me. I mean I actually loved him. And there he was dancing and snogging a girl at a club like I did not exist. I feel to the couch crying my eyes out. I wanted to die

"Lily?" I heard Christy call from the door.

I looked up and started to sob if possible even more as I saw my four best friends standing there looking at me sadly.

"Hi."

"Look Lily I don't really know what to say except I am so sorry. "Christy said quietly

I did not say anything I stood up and looked at her softly and ran to her. She hugged me as I cried so hard. Amanda, Samantha and Kandace came and hugged me too. Each one of them whispering that it would be ok and he was a jerk anyways.

I stopped crying and stood up looking at the clock. It was 12 am which meant that in a half an hour James would have to be back to do his rounds. I looked up knowing in my heart what I had to do. I had to get revenge; I had to hurt him like he had just hurt me.

"Lily? What is it?" Amanda asked.

"I have to go find someone."

"Who?" Christy asked confused. "Listen Lily I think you should come back to Gryffindor tower for the night. I really don't think you need to see James right now."

"Oh no you are right; I don't need to see him right now. But he needs to see me, and you better believe me he will." I said whipping my face and turning top the mirror. I pointed my wand at my face where all my makeup had ran and smudged, instantly it was fixed.

"Lily what are you going to do?" Christy asked curiously.

"He hurt me so I will hurt him back. He will be back in about 20 minuets to do his rounds and I want him to find me. Not crying but in a class room or broom closet with another guy."

"Lily don't do anything you will regret." Amanda warned me.

"Ya Lily you are better then him." Kandace piped in.

"Look guys he hurt me. I just need to make him hurt back. Ya know like I always said don't fuck with me because I can fuck with you better."

"Ok Lily but after you come straight to our dorm got it?" Christy said.

"Ok promise!" I said as I ran out of the Heads dorm and collided with just who I was looking for. Daniel Rockerfello.

"Hey Lily!" Daniel said happily. He has always had a crush on me and to make things better he hated James. What can I say this was perfect.

"Hey how are you doing?"

"Fine are you ok Lily? You look like you have been crying?"

"Ya about that, could you help me with something?"

"Sure what's up?"

"Well you see me and my girls went out for a girls night out at the new club in town. Well when we got there James was there with another girl."

"That son of a bitch. Are you ok Lily?"

"No but I want to get even with him. Tonight. Well I was going to find you because well I know you hate James and I was going to ask if you would help me make him mad."

"Of course anything."

"Great!"

"What you need me to do?"

"Wanna find a class room or broom closet? James should be doing rounds soon and I want him to catch us."

"Ok lets do it!" He said enthusiastically.

This was easier than I thought as I grabbed his hand and lead him into a broom closet down the hall where I knew James would look. As soon as the door closed I started kissing Daniel with so much passion. Daniel responded by picking me up and setting me on the desk where my back was facing the door. James would recognize my red hair the instant he saw it. Daniel plunged his hand into my hair and seemed really into kissing me. This was too perfect and not to mention he was a pretty good kisser. After about ten minuets the door opened and a light coming from a wand flooded the room.

"Ok you two get out and back to your dorms before I…." James trailed off as he realized whose red hair he was seeing is.

We did not stop we just kept kissing.

"Lily?" James asked softly

I broke the kiss and looked at him and smirked. Revenge felt so good.

Daniel looked over my head and grinned at James.

"Hello Potter? Can I help you?" Daniel asked like there was nothing wrong.

"No thanks Rockerfello." James said his eyes full of hatred as he slammed the door.

I looked up at Daniel to see him smiling. He held out a hand for me and I took it as he gently helped me off the desk.

"Pleasure doing business with you Miss. Evans." He said as he bowed to me.

"Thank you so much Daniel." I said and gave him a hug.

"Any time Lily." He said as he took my hand and led me to the door.

"Well night Daniel."

"Night Lily."

I began to walk back to my dormitory to get some clothes to take with me to the Seventh Years girl's dormitory in the Gryffindor tower. As I entered I saw that James was not in the common room thank god. I grabbed some clothes and stuffed them into my bag. As I turned to leave something shinning on my stand, it was a picture frame that held a picture of me and James hugging. I looked down at it sadly and picked it up and threw it across my room.

When I entered the common room of Gryffindor house it seemed like everyone from 5th year up was still awake and having a party. I looked around and found Christy sitting next Sirius. When she saw me come in she got up and hugged me.

"I told Sirius." She said.

"Oh well my plan worked."

"What plan?" Sirius asked.

"I um made James walk in on me kissing someone." I said quickly staring at the ground afraid of Sirius anger.

"Oh."

"Oh what?'

"So that is why he is getting drunk off his ass."

"What you mean."

"Well about five minuets before you came in James came in looking livid. He saw me and came to me and said give me that bottle of fire whisky right now."

"Oh well he deserves all of this."

"Don't you think you should talk to him Lily?" Samantha asked.

"And why should I do that?"

"Because no matter what happened you love him. That is why you are hurting Lily." Kandace said lightly.

"Fine where is he?"

"He is down yonder drinking fire whiskey and complaining to Remeus. I should warn you Lily he is drunker than ever. He made and announcement to everyone."

"Merlin what did he say?"

"Well he said that for once in his life he has finally been cheated on." Samantha said.

I looked over at James who was next to a table which I assumed was the liquor table. He must have sensed my gaze because he looked at me and made a toasting gesture with his glass.

I looked over at Sirius who now had a bottle of Jim Beam.

"You better give that to me Sirius." I said as I took the bottle out of his hand and took a long drink.

"Fine!" Sirius said " I will just stay sober shall I? Every one keeps taking my bloody drinks!"

"Sorry but if I have to talk to him I need to be drunk."

James started walking towards our group, well not really walking he was more like stumbling.

"Hello everyone!" He said "Hello Padfoot old friend, Christy, Amanda, Remeus, Chad, Samantha, Jeff, and Kandace lovely to see you all. And ah who is this?" He said looking right at me.

"Oh yes hello hoe."

"What did you call me?"

"Um hoe! It means she who sleeps around."

"O ok James think what you want."

"Oh I will then! Sirius come let's play CJ!"

"Um James, it is called DJ, and Ya lets play." Sirius said as he walked over to a table and flicked his wand suddenly a stereo was there along with a micro phone.

"HEY GRYFFINDOR HOUSE! LISTEN UP WE ARE PLAYING DJ! OK SO YOU KNOW HOW IT GOES I SELECT ONE STUDENT TO START A SING MATCH. AND THAT PERSON WILL SELECT SOMEONE TO COMPETE AGAINST! WHO EVER YOU LIKE BETTER WINS! GOT IT? OK. GOOD NOW LET ME SEE WHO IS GOING FIRST? ALAS! JAMES POTTER YOU ARE UP BUD! WHO DO YOU CHALLENEGE?"

" Well Padfoot old friend I challenge…"

"I am going to bed" I said as I started to make way to the girl's staircases.

"I challenge, Evans!"

I turned around giving Potter the dirtiest look I could muster.

'OK LILS YOU ACCEPT OR NOT?" Sirius asked

"Ya I accept." I said as I walked over to the table dropping my bag along the way.

"OK WE HAVE A MATCH EVERYONE. OK SO HERE IT GOES JAMES WILL GO FIRST AND THEN LILY WILL RETALIATE."

"Ok Padfoot lets start already." James said

Sirius sat down the microphone and looked at James calmly.

"Please Prongs don't do anything you will regret."

"Listen Sirius she cheated on me." James said calmly as he could "I am only going to say true things about her."

"Ok"

Sirius took the microphone and walked back around the table.

"THE FIRST MATCH STARTS NOW! NOW REMEMBER LILY YOU CAN CHOOSE A DIFFERENT BEAT OR THE SAME. HERE WE GO JAMES POTTER EVREYONE!"

James stood there staring at me. The look in his eyes startled me, he looked angrier than I have ever seen him. After what seemed like forever he opened his mouth and started to sing…

Whoa oh oh  
Ooh hooh  
No No No

See, I don't know why I liked you so much  
I gave you all, of my trust  
I told you, I loved you, now that's all down the drain  
Ya put me through pain, I wanna let u know how I feel

Fuck what I said it don't mean shit now  
Fuck the presents might as well throw em out  
Fuck all those kisses, they didn't mean jack  
Fuck you, you hoe, I don't want you back

Fuck what I said it don't mean shit now  
Fuck the presents might as well throw em out  
Fuck all those kisses they didn't mean jack  
Fuck you, you hoe, I don't want you back

(At this point James conjured a memory that everyone could see. It was of me and Daniel kissing in the classroom. The whole room gasped and looked at me.)

You thought, you could  
Keep this shit from me, yeah  
Ya burnt bitch, I heard the story  
Ya played me, ya even gave him love  
Now ya askin for me back  
Ya just another act, look elsewhere  
Cuz ya done with me

Fuck what I said it don't mean shit now  
Fuck the presents might as well throw em out  
Fuck all those kisses they didn't mean jack  
Fuck you, you hoe, I don't want you back

Fuck what I said it don't mean shit now  
Fuck the presents might as well throw em out  
Fuck all those kisses they didn't mean jack  
Fuck you, you hoe, I don't want you back

Oh oh  
Uh huh yeah  
Oh oh  
Uh huh yeah  
Oh oh  
Uh huh yeah  
Oh oh  
Uh huh yeah

Ya questioned, did I care  
You could ask anyone, I even said  
Ya were my great one  
Now its, over, but I do admit I'm sad.  
It hurts real bad, I cant sweat that, cuz I loved a hoe

Fuck what I said it don't mean shit now  
Fuck the presents might as well throw em out  
Fuck all those kisses they didn't mean jack  
Fuck you, you hoe, I don't want you back

Oh oh  
Uh huh yeah  
Oh oh  
Uh huh yeah  
Oh oh  
Uh huh yeah  
Oh oh  
Uh huh yeah

The whole room was quiet as James finished. They were staring at me in complete shock. And I for one was totally speechless. I could not believe what he just did. My eyes were stinging with tears, I turned to Christy and my other friends. Christy hugged me.

"Girly you don't have to do this, just walk away."

"OK WELL THAT WAS INTERESTING." Sirius announced. "OK SO LILY YOU READY OR WHAT?"

"Lily you don't have to do it" Christy said again

"No I do. Christy he don't know that I saw him."

"Oh!"

Sirius was looking at me as I talked to Christy. He leaned over and stared at James.

"Mate I don't think you should have done that." Sirius said.

"And why not? She deserved it."

"James you are so in for a surprise."

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"Hey Sirius! Give me the same beat!' I yelled to him.

"YOU GOT IT LILY! THE SECOND HALF BEGINS NOW!"

I stared at James as the music started. He looked a bit scared as I started to sing…

Oh oh  
Oooh  
No no no

(You know there is two sides to every story) I said as I looked at the common room.

See I don't know why you cryin' like a bitch  
Talkin' shit like a snitch  
Why you write a song 'bout me  
If you really didn't care  
You wouldn't wanna share  
Tellin' everybody just how you feel

Fuck what I did was your fault somehow  
Fuck the presents, I threw all that shit out  
Fuck all the cryin' it didn't mean jack  
Well guess what yo, fuck you right back

Fuck what I did was your fault somehow  
Fuck the presents, I threw all that shit out  
Fuck all the cryin' it didn't mean jack  
Well guess what yo, fuck you right back

You thought you could really make me moan  
I had better sex all alone (ha ha ha ha)  
I had to turn to your friend  
Now you want me to come back  
You must be smokin' crack  
Im goin' else where and thats a fact

Fuck all those nights I moaned real loud  
Fuck it, I faked it, aren't you proud  
Fuck all those nights you thought you broke my back  
Well guess what yo, your sex was wack

Fuck all those nights I moaned real loud  
Fuck it, I faked it, aren't you proud  
Fuck all those nights you thought you broke my back  
Well guess what yo, your sex was wack

Whoa whoa  
Uh uh yea

Whoa whoa  
Uh uh yea

Whoa whoa  
Uh uh yea

Whoa whoa  
Uh uh yea  
( I too conjured my memory of James and the blonde girl dancing and kissing.)

You questioned did I care  
Maybe I would have if you woulda gone down there  
Now it's over  
But I do admit i'm glad I didn't catch your crabs  
I can't sweat that cause I got to go

Fuck what I did was your fault somehow  
Fuck the presents, I threw all that shit out  
Fuck all the cryin' it didn't mean jack  
Well guess what yo, fuck you right back.

oh oh  
uh uh yea  
oh oh  
uh uh yea  
oh oh  
uh uh yea  
oh oh  
uh uh yea

You made me do this

I stopped and starred directly at James as the images of my memories faded. He looked pale and frightened. I grabbed my back pack and slung it over my shoulder pushing my way through the crowd of onlookers. Finally after what felt like forever I made it to the portrait hole and climbed out. I ran down the hall into the prefect's bathroom.

The pain hurt so bad all I wanted to do was die. I laid down on the cold floor thinking about my options. I felt like my life was over I lost James and he meant so much to me. What do I do now? I thought over and over again. There was a knock on the door but I ignored it.

"Lily?" Sirius voice said. It sounded muffled through the door.

"Please leave me alone."

"Lily open the door we need to talk to you."

"We? We who?"

"James and I."

"Tell him I hate him and want him to go away."

"Lily come on open the door ,baby. We need to talk." James said calmly.

"Don't call me baby! I said go away!" I yelled.

"Open the door right now Lily."

"NO!"

"Damnit Lily open this fricken door!" James yelled.

"Only Sirius can come in."

"Ok fine open the door."

I stood up and opened the door slightly so I could make sure only Sirius could get in. I saw sitting against the wall opposite the door. I gave him a cold look as I grabbed Sirius hand and pulled him in quickly. I locked the door quickly.

"Lily James is really sorry."

"Ya now that he knows that he got caught."

"Well ya but he feels like crap. He said that he don't know why he did what he did at the club. But he is sorry."

"Well sorry can't fix everything Sirius."

"I know Lily but could you please talk to him."

"Not right now Sirius. I just need time to think ok?"

"Ya ok Lily. I know you hurt really badly right now."

"Ya."

"But so you know I am always here for you."

"Thanks Sirius."

"And before you leave make sure you take him with you."

"You beat sweetie." Sirius said as he kissed my cheek and walked towards the door.

"Bye Sirius and thanks again for everything."

"Bye Lily." He said as he walked out of the door.

And that's when I decided that I had to leave. The pain that this world caused was unbearable now. I lost James and my family. I could not take it anymore. I had to leave.

I waited ten minuets to ensure that Sirius and James were both gone and then I walked out of the bathroom and headed to the Heads common room for the last time.

When I entered the common room I looked around. James was asleep on the couch. Obviously he was trying to stay up so he could catch me when I came back. I walked to my room and gathered everything I had and tossed it into my trunk. I then made the trunk weightless and shrunk it down so that it could fit in my pocket.

I wrote a note to James explaining everything to him.

Dear James,

I am leaving tonight. I can't stand this pain anymore. It is too much. I lost everything now my mom, my dad, Petunia and now you. I saw you tonight James, I saw you with that blonde girl. I don't know what I did so wrong to deserve the pain you put me through. That is why I made out with Daniel; I needed you to feel the pain you put me through. I hope it hurt badly, But so you know I love you. Merlin knows I love you. But I don't want to be put through this pain anymore. By the time you read this I won't be at Hogwarts anymore. Sorry to depart like this but its time to go. Have a nice life James.

Lily

I set the letter on the coffee table and walked out of the Heads common room. As I begun to walk along the corridors I started to cry knowing that I would never see this place again or anyone in it. It seemed like in no time at all I was down on the grounds heading towards the gate that lead to Hogsmead. I looked back one final time at the gate and saw the sun rising over the castle that had been my home for the past seven years. A single tear fell down my face as I pushed the gate open and stepped away from the grounds.

As I stood there and stared I saw a black haired boy running towards me holding on to a piece of parchment.

"Lily!" James screamed as he saw me.

"Lily please baby I am so so sorry! Please don't leave! Lily please!" He continued to scream as he ran faster and got closer.

"Lily!" I heard him scream one last time as I apparated away. Leaving a tear stained face James crying and screaming as if his world just ended.

END FLASHBACK

And that is what happened. I never even considered about going back until now.

I got a letter from my former headmaster who is the only person I have had contact with from my former life. He just requested I come to the Three Broom sticks in Hogsmead village. A girl with red hair was just attacked and sliced into her stomach with what appears to be a knife is two words or names rather

LILY EVANS.


	2. Lily's Return

Chapter two

Chapter two

JK Rowling is a genius and all the credit goes out to her!!

Please read and review also I am looking for a banner anyone up to making one please let me know!!

I decided to not do first person anymore seeing as I will jumping between characters.

With Lily!

Lily walked into the oh so familiar Leaky Caldron. The pub still smelt the same as it did the last time she was there. Memories flooded through Lily's mind. She meet Christy here, the first time she stood there Tom the bartender instantly took a liking to her and told her many stories.

"Well bless my soul it can't be. Why yes it is! Little Lily Evans!" Tom's thunderous voice blasted from behind the bar.

"Tom! How lovely it is to see you! I hope you are well." Lily said kindly as possible as she walked over to the bar.

Tom came around the bar and embraced her in a fatherly hug. "Haven't seen you forever Miss. Lily."

"Has it really been that long?"

"Aw yes. But I must say that it is darn good to have you back amongst us! Even though the circumstances that had to happen to bring you back are down right horrible but all the same nice to see you."

"Thanks Tom. Is Professor Dumbledore here? I have a meeting with him."

"Aw yes he asked me to deliver this to you." Tom said as he took a letter from his back pocket and handing it to Lily.

"Thanks Tom."

"Now Lily don't be a stranger, you make sure you come back here and see me."

"I will Tom and thanks again."

Lily walked away to a table in the corner and opened the letter slowly.

Miss. Evans,

I trust you are at the Leaky Cauldron or you would not be reading this. I know I told you to meet me there but I would much prefer to meet you in the Three Brooms Sticks. I will see you there shortly.

Professor Dumbledore

Lily's mind was racing, the Three Broom Sticks. SO many memories were held there. Seems like returning to the magical world would not be kept a secret like she wished.

Lily apparated to Hogsmead right outside the Shrieking Shack. She looked around expecting the streets of Hogsmead to be packed with students as usual but it was pretty close to empty. The streets either were empty because the young witches and wizards of Hogwarts were in school or the fear of Voldemort. Lily decided the last option was most likely to be the reason. Lily slowly began to walk towards the Three Broom Sticks that was only up the street. Lily had an eerie feeling as she walked up the street; it was so empty that it felt like a ghost town. After what seemed like hours but was really only minuets Lily arrived at the entrance to the Three Broom Sticks. Taking a deep breath she walked in preparing herself for the worst.

With James

Every since he got the letter from Professor Dumbledore James has been feeling sick in the stomach. The letter that he received was not very descriptive. It simply said "Meet me at the Three Broom Sticks today at three o'clock- Professor Dumbledore. But James was not the only one who got this letter, his best friends Sirius, Remeus and Peter had both received the letters.

James was sitting at a table in side the Three Broom Sticks sipping a Butter Beer with his three best friends.

"Any idea what is going on Padfoot. " James asked warily.

"For the thousandth time no I don't know James, but I must say it has to be important." Sirius answered as he looked at his best friends through the black hair that was hanging into his eyes. Sirius was very handsome, he has black hair and warm gray eyes.

"Well look at it this way guys at least we will be catching up with Dumbledore." Remeus Lupin said. Remeus has sandy blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Well I still wish he would have told us what is going on…" James voice trailed off as he looked at the door. Four girls just walked in, with a smile he nudged Sirius.

"What Prongs?" Sirius asked annoyed.

"Look who just came in." James said pointing to the door.

Sirius looked to the door and saw four very pretty girls come in.

"CHRISTY MY LOVE!!" Sirius screamed making every one who was in the pub look around. . Relate everything they say to the Harry Potter books and/or movies.

"Shut it you!" Christy cried out in embarrassment.

"What are you four doing here?" Amanda asked curiously.

"We are meeting Dumbledore." Remeus said bluntly not wanting to go into detail not that he had any.

"Oh us to we all got letters from Dumbledore to meet him here."

"Yes you did." Said a kind voice from behind the friends.

"Professor," James said "What is going on?"

"All will be explained in due time Mr. Potter. And please call me Albus I am no longer your Headmaster. Dumbledore said peering over his half moon glasses to James.

"Yes Albus. But please tell us what is going on." James begged.

"I am afraid I can't tell you yet, I am still waiting for one more person who will be any minuet now. Once I am done talking to this other person we will all talk. Now enjoy your friends company and I will see all of you shortly." Dumbledore said as he walked to the counter to talk to Madam Rosemerta

"Aw Albus right this way Sir." Rosemerta said as she lead the old Headmaster into a private room.

"Now please make sure we are not disturbed. And as soon as she gets her rush her into here without anyone seeing her please."

"Yes sir. "

"What do you suppose that is all about." Sirius asked as Rosemerta walked briskly back by their table.

Rosemerta directed two men over to the door after whispering to them.

"Wow, whoever Dumbledore is going to be talking to must be someone important because they are the security. "

Just then the door to the pub was opened and the friends all turned to see who it was. They were unable to see anything because the two security guys blocked the door. Within seconds the visitor was lead away from the door with their hood drawn up so no one could see their face. The visitor was lead past the friends table and ushered into the private room.

"Looks like all we can do is wait now guys. " Sirius said as he took another drink of his Butter Beer and leaned back into his seat.

The others exchanged nervous glance and sat back having nothing to do but wait.

-In the Private Room with Dumbledore and Lily

Dumbledore sat in the dark room as the two men brought Lily in.

"Aw Lily how are you my dear?" Dumbledore said as he stood up to hug his former student.

"Pretty good sir, and yourself?"

"I am splendid."

"That's good to hear sir."

"Well lets launch right into it shall we? I see no reason to beat around the bush as the muggles say."

"Ok sir." Lily said as she took the seat that was opposite the one Dumbledore was sitting in.

"Ok Lily as you are aware Voldemort is at large."

"Yes sir."

"Also as I am sure you know that Voldemort is trying to recruit as many strong and powerful witches and wizards as possible."

Lily said nothing this was all old information. She simply starred at Dumbledore. Dumbledore sat down and looked at Lily sternly.

"Lily I am not going to lie to you Voldemort is after you. He wants you on his side and is determined to find you."

"But why sir? I am a muggle born, I was under the impression that you Know who…"

"Lily I must ask you to refer to him as Voldemort, fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself."

"Yes sir. Well I was under the impression that _Voldemort _wanted to rid the world of muggles and muggleborns. Why would he want me on his side?"

"Well as much sense as that makes Miss Evans it is not that simple. "

"What do you mean Professor?"

"Well Lily you are very powerful we all know that. And Voldemort loves power, and he will do everything in his power to make sure power is on his side."

"But Professor the only reason I have knowledge of magic is because of Hogwarts and there are countless number of students who also are powerful because they went to Hogwarts, and Voldemort is one of them."

"True Lily but you are forgetting one thing. "

"What am I missing sir?"

"You are a Elemental."

"What?"

"Lily you are an Elemental you have more power then many in our world could ever dream of. You are extremely gifted Lily. You have all the power in the world and that is why Voldemort wants you on his side."

"But sir I can't be an Elemental. They are really rare and there have been no reports of one actually living for centuries. I mean when a baby is born an elemental they are so powerful that they die right after their mother gives birth. Sir it is highly unlikely."

"Yes it is unlikely and might I add that you still are as smart as I ever though you were."

"Thank you."

"But Lily the reason I needed to meet with you in person is because Voldemort is demanding you hand yourself over to him."

"What do you mean sir?"

"Lily the bodies of young girls with red hair and pale skin have been showing up recently. Each girl has been brutally tortured and left for muggles to find. Each girl's body also held a message, on their stomach two words were carved into their flesh."

"My name…" Lily said as she took a deep breath and put her head in her hands.

"Lily must understand that this is all away to get you to hand yourself over. He is only taking girls that look like you but we believe that he will start going after the people you love the most."

"Who?" Lily asked.

"Your friends, family, anyone who is close to you."

"But sir why contact me then? I could have just stay away in the muggle world away from it all and everyone would be safe. " Lily was starting to panic she was a threat to anyone who was around her. How could Dumbledore put so many people in danger by requesting her to return?

"Lily their was a prophecy made about you." Dumbledore said quietly.

"A what?"

"A prophecy."

"And what did it say?" Dumbledore stared at her and did not answer "What did it say Albus?" Lily practically screamed.

"It says _the one who the Dark Lord seeks is an Elemental. The last of her kind… the most powerful witch alive… she along with the one the Dark Lord fears will give the world hope… The Elemental will give the world the one that will defeat the dark lord… with her sacrifices she will rid the world of the dark lord…_

"Sir?" Lily said slowly

"Lily I don't want you to hide anymore. We need to stop this madness, we need to fight. You need to stand up to him. You don't need to hide for the rest of your life."

"Yes sir. I want to fight. I want to destroy the man who killed my mother."

"Lily I will be right back I have to go get some people who are also here to meet with me. I figured we could all discuss the topics together. "

"Yes sir." Lily said as she watched her old Headmaster walk out the door. Her head was swimming so much seemed to depend on her. She could not believe that she was an Elemental let alone the Voldemort was after her. Lily stood as Dumbledore came back in followed by five girls.

'Lily?" Christy exclaimed as she was the first one through the door.

"Christy?" Lily exclaimed as she ran to her best friend and engulfed her in a tight hug.

"I can't believe you are back!" Christy cried.

"Christy what are you doing?" Amanda asked as she came in followed bye Samantha and Kandace. Lily pulled away as she took in the sight of her other three best friends.

"Mandy! Sam! Kandace!" Lily screamed

"Lily!" the three girls screamed as they ran to Lily and attempted to all hug her at once. The five friends stood hugging each other tightly. Dumbledore lead the other four people in.

"What are you four screaming about?" Sirius asked annoyed "I mean granted we never see Albus like we use to but that is no reason to totally go off your rocket!"

"Oh yes it is Sirius when Lily is back."

"When who is what?" Sirius said as he looked around at the girls wildly. Lily peeked her head over the group which was hard since she's the smallest.

"Hi Sirius!" She exclaimed

"Holy Merlin Lily!" Sirius said as he rushed forward to join the friends leaving a confused Peter and Remeus.

"Oh Merlin! It's good to have you back."

"Its good to be back! Remeus, Peter! Come here!" Lily cried

"Lily?" Both boys cried as they rushed forward to join the group.

The seven friends giggled and laughed as they embraced each other.

"What's going on?" said and amused voice from the doorway.

Sirius was the first to respond to the voice.

"Guys stop." Sirius said shortly as he looked over at his best friend standing by the door with a confused look. Everyone slowly let go of Lily who was slightly red in the face.

Lily, who had her back to the door, took a deep breath. She knew who was standing behind her, that voice had haunted her for the last three years of her life. Taking a deep breath Lily Turned around.

"Hello James." She said calmly.

All the others cringed as the shook set over James.

"Lily?" James asked in a weak voice as he watched the beautiful girl in front of him. He had dreamed of her so many times in the last three years, and now here she was. He walked slowly up to her, the others backed away slowly. James wouldn't blink as he held eye contact with the love of his life afraid that with a single blink she would disappear.

"Yea James it's me." Lily said calmly as she took a step closer to James and reached towards him to hug him.

"I can't believe you are back." James said as he embraced Lily.

"I am."

"Lily?"

"Yes?" Lily asked looking up at James their lips centimeters apart. She could feel his breath on her mouth.

But what James wanted Lily never found out because James fainted in her arms.

_Ok everyone please read and review. The story may seem a bit rocky! But trust me it will get better!! Also I am looking for someone to make me a banner if you can either make one or can tell me how I can I would love you so so much!! Please keep reading thanks!! Mwah _

8


	3. The Elements

Chapter 3

Chapter 3!!

Wow I am so excited! Please I beg you review! I really would like some feed back. And as always I am not J.K Rowling as much as I wish!!

"Is he ok, Professor?"

"I'm not sure Mr. Black. I don't understand why he fainted."

"Is he going to die?"

"No Miss. Hall he will be ok. She didn't let him fall so there was no damage. Mr. Potter was simply overwhelmed."

"Oh so that's all, eh?" James asked finally waking up. His vision was blurry confusion set in on him. Why was his vision blurry, he touched his face and felt that his glasses were not there, someone must have removed his glasses after he passed out. Slowly James sat up and looked around the room there were 8 silhouettes standing around him.

"Boy did you give us a scare Prongs." Sirius said as he handed James his glasses.

"Thanks Padfoot" James said as he put his glasses on. The room came into focus making James realize that he was no longer at the Three Broom Sticks but at Potter Manor.

"How did I get here? Last thins I remember was that we were waiting for Dumbledore."

"Well James you sort of fainted." Christy said. Christy's voice made James jump as he looked up and realized for the first time that Christy, Samantha, Kandace, Amanda, Remeus, Peter and Dumbledore were there also.

"Why did I faint? Were we attacked?"

"No James we were not attacked." Remeus said as he cast a wary look at the others in the room.

"What is wrong? Did someone die?" James asked with a hint of panic in his voice.

"No James every one is fine." Sirius explained but he would not meet James eyes but kept looking at Christy. James noticed that his voice was strained into a tone of forced calm. James was starting to get worried. Sirius was never this serious, Sirius and serious just don't mix well together.

"What the hell is going on?" James screamed looking around at everyone. Judging by the fear in all of his friends faces he knew that something had happened. Kandace looked as if she was about to cry.

"Well Mr. Potter allow me to explain." Dumbledore said as he stepped forward.

"Ok, professor "James said trying to calm down.

"Well I invited you and your friends to meet me at the Three Broom Sticks because there is something that is of up most importance going on that I fell you as well as your friends should know about."

"What Professor?"

"Well as you are aware of seeing as how you yourself are Gryffindor's heir, the founders of Hogwarts were Elementals." Dumbledore waited for the friends to nod at him.

"Well as you all are aware the founders were the last know Elementals, until recently. See you must understand that an Elemental is very rare because when they are born their bodies can't handle the amount of power they have and they die."

"How is this relevant sir?" James asked impatiently.

"It is very relevant Mr. Potter. You see we never knew of another Elemental until now. We had no record showing that a baby born unto magical parents blessed with the power of the elements. However there was a single baby born unto non magical parents with the power of the elements. This young Elemental has more power then the founders combined and that is why Voldemort is seeking the Elemental out as well. Voldemort believes that with her help indestructible."

"But sir what is an Elemental?" Amanda asked curiously.

"Ms. Smith an Elemental is a witch that is born with more power then the normal new born magical child. The power an Elemental possesses is more power then a fully qualified wizard or witch. However sadly when an Elemental is born they have little chance to live they generally die at birth. However there are very few occasions where an Elemental channels their power and they do survive. The Elementals have the power to control the wind, water, earth and fire. When the Elemental call upon the elements the outcome can be disastrous."

"So Voldemort knows about the Elemental?" Asked Sirius carefully trying not to use Lily's name.

"Yes, Sirius, Voldemort is aware that the Elemental is about. Voldemort has his hopes set on this young lady. He believes that she would be a valuable asset to his cause. With her assistance he believes that he will be able to rule our world. Voldemort has been leaving messages demanding that we hand her over to him."

"What kind of messages sir?" James asked.

"Voldemort has been killing young women who resemble the Elemental and carving her name in to their chest, legs, arms, backs and stomachs."

"Oh my god!" All the girls exclaimed at once covering their faces. They glanced at the door where someone was standing.

"I know girls it is horrible and that is exactly why I was meeting with the Elemental at the Three Broom Sticks I had to make sure that she would not aide Voldemort. She assures me that she would never join him and she wishes to fight against him."

"Ok sir I understand all of this, but why did I faint?" James asked

"Well James you know the Elemental."

"Who? Is it Christy? No offense but she is not abnormally powerful."

"No it is not Christy, nor is it Amanda, Samantha, or Kandace."

"Then who?"

"Please come here." Dumbledore said watching James closely.

"Um sir? Are you ok? I mean I am standing right here." James looked as if he was afraid for the old mans sanity.

"Not you." Dumbledore said turning his attention to the door.

"She's here?" James asked standing up and walking towards the others. James stood next to Sirius as he watched a small figure walk towards him and the others. She kept her eyes on the ground as if she was afraid to look up. She walked straight up to James and stood in front of him. James stared at the others at the others confused. They left him standing there alone with the cloaked figure as they all sat down on the bed and some chairs that Dumbledore must have just conjured. James gave them all a curious glance as if to say what's going on. Sirius just stared at the Elemental sadly and then looked back at James and nodded. James getting the hint turned his attention back to the person in front of him.

"Hello." James said calmly.

The figure looked up at James slowly. All he could see was these beautiful green eyes. Their eyes held each others, those eyes looked so familiar but he had not seen them in along time. The emeralds shinned with unshed tears. A pang of fear shot through James as he realized who it was and what this all meant. Voldemort was seeking the one person who walked away from him three years ago, the one person who constantly haunted his thoughts and dreams every day and night.

James slowly lifted the hood off of her head, as the hood fell back her face was exposed and the fear shot through him once more.

"Lily?" James voice cracked as he said her name.

"James?" Lily asked fearfully.

"Why you?"

"Why me? What do you mean, why me?"

James no longer felt fear all he felt was anger. How could Dumbledore let this happen? With this thought James rounded on Dumbledore.

"How could you let this happen Albus?" James yelled as he stepped towards the old man.

"James we are doing all we can't to keep Lily safe."

"Keep her safe? A maniac wants to either use her or kill her!"

"James please stop." Lily said putting her hand on James shoulder; he brushed it off as he stepped closer to Dumbledore.

"You can't expect to put her in this situation!"

"James you need to understand."

"No I don't! And how dare you try to put Lily in danger! Voldemort would kill her! Sure she may be and Elemental but she is still a muggleborns."

"James please just listen to him." Christy begged.

"No I won't! She doesn't have a chance against Voldemort."

"Excuse me but I am right here!" Lily screamed

"Stay out of this Lily!" James yelled at her.

"No this is my choice. This is my life! You can't tell me what to do anymore!"

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't"

"Yes I can!"

"No!" Lily screamed. She was livid and her emerald eyes were now brighter then ever.

James took a deep breath and turned around to face Lily, he gasped. Clouds were starting to form around lily. Her red hair was flying around her as she starred at James. James starred at Lily his eyes full of fear, the others in the room we starting to gather around her afraid for her life.

"What's going on James?" Christy screamed

"I don't know." James said with tears in his eyes. Slowly James walked up to Lily.

"Lily?" James said as he touched her hand. The second their skin touched James felt a pang of electricity shoot through him as he was thrown backwards onto his friends.

Power was radiating off of Lily, She slowly was lifted off the ground with a golden cloud swarming around her she started muttering slowly barely audible.

"_The one who the Dark Lord seeks is an Elemental. The last of her kind… the most powerful witch alive… she along with the one the Dark Lord fears will give the world hope… The Elemental will give the world the one that will defeat the dark lord… with her sacrifices she will rid the world of the dark lord…"_

Lily's eyes rolled into the back oh her head as she fell to the ground moving no longer.


	4. Say It!

Hey all Chapter four is here

_Hey all Chapter four is here!! Please read and review!! I love reviews and my story really needs some so share the love! Thanks!! And as always I don not own Harry Potter or anything to do with the world, the wonderful JK does!!_

Lily slowly opened her eyes to find herself lying down. Her entire body ached all over as if she was just beaten for hours. The room she was laying down in was pitch black. Slowly Lily sat up while she reached up to rub her forehead trying to remember what happened to her. The last thing she could remember was her and James fighting. James? Did he do this to her?

"Lily?" A voice in the darkness asked so softly as if he was afraid of waking her incase he mistook the movement he heard.

"James?"

"Yea, it's me Lils. Are you ok?"

"I think so."

"Ok." James voice was closer to her now.

"What happened?" Lily asked curiously.

"You don't remember?"

"I only remember hearing a lot of yelling, but I can't remember who was yelling though. But I don't exactly remember getting beaten or anything."

"Beaten? No one beat you Lily."

"Oh."

Lily felt the weight of the bed shift as James sat down near her feet.

"Lily you freaked us out."

"How?"

"You are so powerful."

"I don't understand James."

"You got really angry at me and then went into what I believe they call the "elemental state" You started to summon the clouds and the whole room got windy. I try to touch you and you through me across the room. Golden clouds started to lift you off the ground and you went into a sort of trance like state. You said some stuff that didn't really make sense. Then you past out. We thought you died."

"Wow how long have I been out."

"Two days."

"Oh."

"Yes. But you're alright?"

"Yea I am. Did I hurt anyone?"

"No we are all fine. But Amanda was a bit freaked out. She'll be glad that you are awake and ok."

"Are you ok?" Lily said leaning forward to stare into James eyes. His eyes were still the same beautiful hazel color she remembered from Hogwarts. But they did not hold the life the once did, his eyes now look tired and full of worried. Lily studied his face he looked like he has not slept in days.

"I am fine trust me. I was just really worried about you."

"James I am fine."

"I thought you were going to die."

"Why would you think that?"

"You did not see what happened. It was so scary Lily. You just fell; it was like someone unplugged the life out of you. I thought your elemental power had killed you. I thought you were dead." James stopped talking not able to trust his voice anymore. James sat starring at the floor unable to look at Lily anymore.

"Where is everyone?" Lily asked scared that her friends were afraid to be around her.

"Dumbledore made them all leave. They around the manor somewhere though. Knowing Padfoot they are probably in the kitchen."

"Oh um then why are you here?"

"I didn't want to leave you to wake up here alone."

"Why not?"

"I was worried."

"But why?" Lily asked again, granted she was happy that she was not alone when she woke up it still felt weird that James was there.

"Because I did not want you to be hurt."

"Oh."

"Oh?" James asked mildly amused that Lily was so short. She did not seem like the Lily he remembered. She was quieter and not so forceful. But maybe it was because of what happened to her.

"I did not think you cared."

"Why wouldn't I care?"

"No reason. Forget that I said anything."

"No." James said simply ignoring that Lily was trying to build walls around her just like she use to do when they were in Hogwarts.

"No what?" Lily asked confused finally meeting James's eyes. His eyes were filled with worry and sadness.

"No I won't forget about it, tell me why you think I would not care. Because last time I checked you were the one who stopped caring."

"What? Is that what you think James Harold Potter?"

"Yes it is what I think Lily Ann Evans. What did you expect? Of course I did not think you cared! You ran out on me! You left everything! You left your friends, Hogwarts, everything! You picked up and left everyone and that cared about you. Did you even think about them when you left? Did you even think about me?" James screamed shocking Lily. James has never really yelled at her with pure hurt and rage. James's eyes were shinning with tears. He had bottled up all these emotions inside of him over the last 3 years. Sure he talked to Sirius and Remeus but there were certain things that he needed to ask Lily and for all he knew this could be his last chance.

"Did you think about me when you were with Vanessa?"

"Lily that is not the point!" James shouted outraged that she would bring that up.

"Then what is the point Potter! Tell me what the bloody point is! Believe me I really want to know!"

"You left. And that is the one and only point, _Evans_"

"I really don't care anymore Potter." Lily said simply as she got out of bed and walked to the window and looked outside. The sky was naked. There seemed to be no stars out tonight and the moon was no where to be seen. The sky seemed to reflect Lily's emotions, empty.

"Yes, that's obvious. You've changed Lily." James said walking towards the window where Lily stood but he did not approach her he stood staring at the back of her head. "I've know you since we were eleven Lily. You always loved your friends more then anything, you were so loyal to them and everyone knew that. Everyone at school wanted to be friends with you because you were so loyal. Lily I never once thought that you would run out on them." James continued softly for he was now trying to control his voice. He was so close to crying but he did not want Lily to know that.

"I did not run out on them."

"Oh you didn't" James said sarcastically his temper rising now, "It must have been a different Lily Ann Evans from Hogwarts I am so sorry miss."

"God Damnit Potter."

"Oh." James said quietly knowing where he was going with this he continued "Am I pushing your buttons now Evans? Am I getting close to the truth?"

"I did not run out on them."

"Yes you did and you know what's worse? You did not even say good bye to them."

"You don't understand."

"Then tell me." James all but begged.

"I did not run out on them." Lily repeated again.

"You should have seen Christy."

"Stop."

"After you left she cried for days."

"Stop."

"And Sirius could not even comfort her. She blocked every one away."

"Stop."

"Amanda hit me. She screamed at me."

"Stop."

"Kandace and Samantha went looking for you."

"Please stop." Lily begged

"I chased after you." James said sadly letting the tears finally fall down his face.

"Stop."

"Sirius found me…"

"Stop."

"I was still calling for you." He did not even attempt to whip the tears away from his face.

"Stop." Lily was crying too now.

"But you ran out on us."

"Stop."

"Christy, Amanda…"

"Stop!" Lily cried

"Samantha, Kandace…"

"Stop!" Lily cried harder.

"Remeus, Peter…" James continued

"Sirius and…"

"YOU!" Lily screamed as she turned towards James her red hair slinging around her face.

"Me?" James said

"I ran out on you! You broke me James! I lost all of my life! My mom died! My father was in hiding where he hated me for my mom death! And Petunia hated me for being a witch! And then you, you were a lie since I meet you! Oh Lily date me, Lily I love you, Lily be mine for five years! For five years you pestered me and then when I finally chanced it I feel in love with you! I loved you! Merlin, I loved you so much James! You were so different then any other guy. And you cheated on me! I saw you with that girl in Hogsmead James and it killed me inside. My heart was broken!" Lily cried harder then she meant to. James watched as Lily finally let all of her emotions out that she had locked away three years ago.

"Lily…" James started but was cut off by Lily.

"For five years I never wanted to be near you and when I finally gave in you screwed me over!" Lily cried as she broke down in fits of sobs. She slid down the window and feel to the ground covering her face to hide the pain that was written all over her face.

"Well _Princess_, I distinctly remember coming back to Hogwarts and finding you in a broom closet with Daniel Rockerfellow."

"I planned that James!" Lily screamed looking up at the person who has haunted her dreams for years. "I knew you always looked in the broom closets when you did your rounds. I wanted you to be hurt like I was!"

"Well you succeeded!" James screamed so loud Lily shrunk back onto the ground." You have no idea how much you hurt me! But seeing you with him did not hurt as much as you standing there on the other side of the gate while I begged you to stay with me."

"I couldn't James. And I am glad that I left. I have a great life, great friends and a good job. I went to school in the muggle world."

"What about the life you left behind?" James asked as he walked over to Lily and sat by her. James looked Lily in the eye.

"I am sorry but I don't know that one anymore." Lily said looking away.

James looked at Lily sadly as new tears made their way down his face

"And I don't know you anymore." James said as he stood up and walked away from Lily.

Lily looked up at James, she could see his shoulders shaking as he cried. Slowly Lily stood up and grabbed James arms softly.

"I'm sorry."

"No your not."

"Yes I am James. I am really sorry."

"You can't be sorry Lily."

"Why not?"

"If you were sorry you would have came back." James said as he turned to look at Lily.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to say James."

"Forget about me Lily. What about your friends? They needed you bad, Christy's whole family was murdered by Voldemort and Amanda's brother was murdered along with his wife and kids."

"I hate you Potter." Lily said looking him in the eyes. But James was not fooled he could see that there was no anger hidden within her beautiful emerald eyes. There was only guilt.

"Why? Because you don't want to hear the truth? You don't want to hear that you were wrong? And you don't want to face the facts and admit that you feel guilty for leaving."

"Go to hell."

"Thanks to you Lily I have been there for the past three years of my life."

"That's not fair James."

"You're right, it's not fair. But Life is not fair, Lily Ann. And you proved that."

"You're not the only one who was hurt that night!" Lily screamed at James.

"I hate you."

"You hate me?" Lily asked in disbelief.

"Yes I do." Lily studied his eyes and turned to walk out of the room but James grabbed her wrist forcefully but not where it would hurt her.

"James…"

"I hate that I cheated on you. I hate that you cheated on me, I hate you for leaving. And I hate for some damn reason I was never able to let you go. Damnit Lily! I hate that I am still in love with you!" James yelled.

"James…" Lily said quietly not really knowing what to say anymore. She just stared at James not really wanting to believe what he said.

"Say it." James demanded.

"Say what?"

"Say you love me."

"I…"

"Say it."

"James I still love…"

"Lily!"

Both Lily and James jumped away from each other and looked to see who had entered the room. In the door way stood Albus Dumbledore along with another man. The other man was about 20 years old; he had short blonde hair and blue eyes. James had never seen this man before. James turned to Lily to ask of she knew him but stopped when he saw Lily staring at the man with eyes wide with fear.

"Karl? What are you doing here?"

"I got a call from Albus telling me that you were in a car accident." Karl said as he started walking towards Lily and took her in his arms. "Are you ok? I was so worried Lily."

"I am fine." Lily said a bit stiffly which did not go unseen by James. "I am a bit surprised that you are here though."

"Well of course I would come Lily. But why aren't you in a hospital? Whose house is this anyway?"

"Oh… um…" was all Lily could say as she pulled away from Karl and looked up at James.

"It's my house. I'm James Potter." James held out his hand to Karl who shook hands with him.

"I'm Karl Martin, Lily's boyfriend."


	5. Taking CAre of his FLower

James and Karl stood staring at each other for what seemes like hours

_Ok all Chapter 5 is in the House!! Just joking! But please read and review give me feed back and if anyone is willing to make a banner I will heart you forever if you could!! And as always no I don't own this idea. I have the plot but the characters are J.K's!! Amazing women she is!! Enjoy the chapter!_

James and Karl stood staring at each other for what seems like hours. Both of them seemed to be sizing the other up not sure of the others intentions.

"So ummm… you know Lily from school?" Karl asked with an air of one who did not want to know, but felt he should ask anyway.

"Yes we were in school together for almost seven years." James answered glaring at the man who still had a hand on Lily.

"Oh so you two meet when you were younger then right?"

"Obviously." James said harshly. He could already tell that this guy was a jerk.

Karl did not seem to notice James harshness and continued with the questions

"Oh so you went to middle school together?"

"No." James said simply looking at Lily now with a confused look; he did not know what middle school was anyway.

"Oh so grammar school?"

"Um no." James answered with a confused look.

"Well then how the hell do you know her then?" Karl was getting really mad now. He kept looking between Lily and James as if they were hiding something.

"James don't" Lily said quietly her voice full of fear. James gave her a cautious glance at her when he noticed the fear in her voice.

"Lils?" James stared at Lily. Her face was etched in fear making James feel a start of panic in his stomach.

"What's going on lily?" Karl asked forcefully his eyes set on Lily.

"We um… James and I, I mean, well we went to a private boarding school together."

"You told me you went to a public school all your life."

Lily clapped a hand over her mouth her eyes wide with fear.

"Lils?" James walked over to Lily and touched her arm softly. Lily's eye darted to James when he touched her. She seemed slightly afraid of him touching her. She pulled her arm away casting a worried glance over to Karl, who looked about ready to kill James. "Lily, what's going on? Lily please tell me, you look like you have been petrified. Are you ok?" Lily nodded her head slowly, but it did not ease James's mind. "Come on Lily girl, you have not looked this scared since Malfoy and his gang cornered you outside Potions class."

Lily slowly looked up into James's eyes and softly muttered "He doesn't know."

"Hello! I am still here! What the bloody hell is going on?" Karl bellowed.

"Lily you never told him about it did you?" James asked softly.

"No I was too scared I mean James he's a muggle."

"I know Lily but you need to tell him, he is in our world now."

Lily nodded slowly and turned to Karl. "You might want to sit down. What I am about to tell you is a bit more complex then you may expect."

"What's complex about how you and him know each other?" Karl asked as he sat down in a chair.

"Before I was eleven years old I went to a local private school. I was not the best student and always got into trouble. You see many of the kids in school would pick on me because I was well different. You see Karl, when I was angry things would happen. One day a girl stuck gum in my hair and the teacher and my mom cut my hair off in front of everyone. My hair was really short and I was very embarrassed, they started to call me Larry. The next day when I went back to school my hair was down to my waist again."

"I don't understand Lily."

"On my eleventh birthday I received a letter from Hogwarts."

"I am sorry, Hog-whats?"

"Hog warts school of witchcraft and wizardry."

"Lily you are talking crazy."

"No Karl, I am a witch." Lily said kneeling in front of him and taking his hands.

"No you're not Lily." Karl said pulling Lily to her feet attempting to lead her out of the room "Come on Lily lets get you to the hospital. You obviously hit your head in the car accident."

"I'm fine Karl."

"No you are not, Lily your delusional you must have hit your head."

Lily tried to pull away from Karl but his hold was too strong. "Stop Karl."

"No come on Lily we are taking you to go be checked by real doctors." Karl said as he pulled Lily towards the door with a great deal of force. "The car accident has messed with your head."

"There was no car accident!"

"What?"

"There was no car accident."

"Then why are you here?"

"Professor Dumbledore? James? Could you please leave us alone for a minuet so I can explain this to him?" Lily asked as she turned towards her previous headmaster.

"Yes of course Ms. Evans. Come on James, we shall go to the kitchen and get some hot coco ok?"

James stood rooted to the spot. He had a bad feeling about leaving Karl alone with Lily. Lily looked scared to death and Karl looked livid. Lily's eyes meet James's a look of plea was within them. James nodded towards Lily with a serious expression then turned and exited the room along with Dumbledore.

"Ok now that we are alone tell me what really happened Lily."

'I meet Albus to talk about a problem in the magical world. You see I walked out of my final year of Hogwarts; I haven't been in contact with anyone except Albus. When I meet Dumbledore at a pub he had my 8 best friends from Hogwarts with him when I saw them James past out. You see James and I have a very complicated and harsh past. When he past out we brought him here to Potter Manor. When he finally came about we had a row and my powers went out of control and I past out."

"Power? Lily you must have really hit your head hard."

"You don't believe me do you?" Lily asked as the door slowly opened. She walked towards the door and closed it.

"No"

"Fine don't believe me. I really don't care anymore."

"What did you say?" Karl's anger was starting to boil over.

"I. Don't. Care. "Lily said slowly as if she was talking to a small child.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!"

"Well I don't care anymore. I have a lot on my mind right now and I really don't fancy trying to convince you that I am a witch. Especially if you are to damn thick to realize it!" Lily screamed. The furniture in the room was suddenly thrown against the wall.

"I said shut up!" Karl said as he slapped Lily hard across the face. Lily's head rolled to the side.

"Good now are you listening to me Lily. Don't speak, keep you fucken mouth shut. Understand?" Lily just glared at him "I said do you understand me?" he slapped Lily once more. Lily nodded her head.

"Now," Karl stared around the room, he had a nagging feeling that there was someone watching him. His eyes darted around the room for a few minuets and then came back to rest on Lily's bruised face.

"Lily I don't care if you are a witch or not. But what I do care is about what you are doing. I saw the way you looked at Potter; I also saw the way he looked at you. Lily I love you and I refuse to lose you to anyone. You're mine no matter how you feel. Right?" Lily did not answer she just looked over his shoulder. Karl grabbed her hair and pulled it back.

"Ah!" Lily screamed.

"I said be quiet Lily." Karl said as his fist collided with Lily's stomach. Lily whimpered as she grabbed at her stomach in pain. "Let me ask you again. You are mine now right?"

"No…" Lily said quietly.

"No? No! No!" Karl screamed. His hand was now on Lily's throat lifting her off the ground. Lily's hands found Karl's and she tried to pry them away from her neck.

"Lily you are mine!" Karl said as his hold tightened. Lily shook her head and glanced over Karl's shoulder. Her eyes widened as a slender piece of wood was pointing at Karl's neck. Karl turned his head looking over his shoulder to see what was going on.

"What the hell?"

"Let her go." A voice called from in the darkness.

"Who's that?"

"Let her go." The voice repeated. James pulled off his invisibility cloak

"No!"

"Don't make me hex you Martin!" James screamed. His eyes were livid with hate.

Lily's eyes rolled into the back of her head, her head fell to the side as she past out. James eyes widened in fear. All he could think about was that Lily was dead.

"You have three seconds to let her go." James said in a very low dangerous voice.

"Or what?"

"One…"

"Or what?"

"Two…"

"She's my girlfriend. I paid for this little whore! I can do what ever I please!"

"Stupefy!" James yelled. Karl's body went still as it fell to the ground. Lily's body fell next to his.

"Lily." James said as he leaned down on the ground next to her. He checked her for a pulse, after what seemed like forever he finally found a weak one. A rush of relief swept through him, she was alive.

James pulled out a small hand held mirror out of his pocket.

"Sirius Black." He said into the mirror quietly.

"Prongs! Merlin! James you look livid, what happened? Albus said that Lily was talking to a friend and that you refused to leave her alone and were waiting outside."

"I lied; I put on my invisibility cloak and went into the room."

"James if Lily knew…" But James cut him off

"She will thank me, that bastard was trying to strangle her."

"Bloody hell is she ok?"

"She's fine, past out right now though. I stunned Karl."

"Ok."

"Where are you guys at?"

"Kitchen. I will go get Dumbledore and then we will be up ok."

"Ok Padfoot."

"Take care of your flower James."

"I will."

Sirius studied his best friends face for a minuet "You still love her don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"More then ever Prongsie old boy."

"Hurry Sirius." James said and put the mirror back in his pocket.

James turned to Lily and slowly picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed. James pulled up a chair and held her hand in his tightly.

"Lily please be ok. Please please please god let her be ok. I lost her once I can't lose her again. God please let her be ok, I need her. I love her so so much."

James moved the hair that had fell into Lily's face. He gasped as he examined her face; she had large bruises forming on her beautiful face. He examined her neck slowly; gingerly he touched the bruises on her neck. There were 5 large black bruises there from the fingers that were holding on to her.

"Lily I am sorry you had to go through this. I love you so much. I never meant to hurt you Lils. I didn't mean to cheat on you; I honestly don't know why I did it. I have slowly been dieing inside since the moment you left. I've thought of you everyday since you left. Every thing reminded me of you. Every time I saw a girl with red hair I thought it was you. I love you Lily and I promise you that as long as I am alive no one will ever hurt you again. God I missed you Lily." James started to sob as he clutched Lily's hand scared that she may leave again. All the pain that had been building up inside of him for the past three years was released.

"James?" Lily's eyes fluttered open slowly.

"Lily?" James looked up quickly.

"James are you ok?" Lily asked as she took in his appearance. His eyes were red and puffy; his face looked old and worn with worry. His face was tear streaked and full of fear.

"Oh Lily. I am so sorry for what he did to you. I should have killed him for hurting you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. But you didn't answer my question. Are you ok? You look like hell."

"I'm fine. I was just so worried I though he killed you."

"James I am fine. I'm just sore. But it is ok I have had worse. What happened to Karl?"

"What? Oh him, I stunned him, he's still on the floor. I left him there until Dumbledore gets up here. But what do you mean you have had worse?"

"Oh nothing just accidents you know."

"Like what?"

"Um nothing."

"Lily you are lying to me."

"No I am not." Lily said not meeting James eyes.

"Lily." James said sternly. Lily looked up at him and knew she could no lie to him.

"OK well one time I accidentally called Karl by the wrong name and he broke my jaw."

"He what?"

"But it's ok. Really I am fine."

"He won't be when I am through with him." James said standing up and pulling out his wand.

"James please don't you're better then that." Lily said grabbing his hand.

"Not right now."

"Please James stop." Lily said gently.

James stared into Lily's beautiful emerald eyes. The very same eyes that have been haunting him for years. James's hazel eyes searched the depths of Lily's emerald ones trying to decipher her feelings. Hurt filled her eyes as did anger and sadness. But James thought he saw a glimpse of lust.

"Listen Lily, I can't sit by and let someone hurt you. You should know that by now.'

"I know James. But believe me, it was not the first and it won't be the last."

"What do you mean not the... Did he hurt you before Lily?"

"Shit! I'm not think straight James. I shouldn't have said that."

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long has he been abusing you?"

"Don't you worry about that, it's the past now." Lily said to quickly. It may have been three years since her and James have seen each other but she still knew him. And James Potter is the most protective person she will ever know.

"The past? So it has been awhile then."

Lily looked up at James sadly. She knew that no matter what she said he was going to be mad, but it is better to tell the truth.

"Eleven months."

"What!"

"James please stop. After today I will never see him again."

"What do you mean Lily?" James asked curiously.

"I am not going to see him again. I am going to have Dumbledore modify his memory and send him back to the muggle world."

"But what about you Lily?"

"I am staying here."

"You are staying at my house? Well, Miss. Evans so you know this is my room, but I will most happily oblige to have you sleeping next to me." James said putting on his Potter charm that had broken so many hearts.

"That's not what I meant James." Lily said blushing. "I meant I am home. I miss my friends, I miss the magic. I have missed our world so badly. I guess my pride was too big for me. My heart ached everyday to come home but I never would. But I am home now, this is where I belong. I belong here with Amanda and the others. I belong here with you James."

James was staring at Lily with disbelief. Was she really going to stay or was she going to leave again.

"Lily are you sure this is what you want?"

"Of course it is James." Lily said as she moved to sit behind him and hugged him around the middle. James smiled remembering that this was Lily's favorite way to sit in school when they started dating because she would kiss his neck, his tender spot. As if on cue Lily's lips started to kiss the back of his neck softly.

"I missed you Lils."

"I missed you too James." Lily said in between kisses.

"So um… you said he broke your jaw because you said someone else's name."

"Yea" Lily said as she climbed into James lap and looked up at him.

"Whose name did you say?"

"James." Lily said as she kissed him. James smiled and kissed Lily back forcefully. Lily tipped her head back to deepen the kiss. James reluctantly pulled away knowing that Sirius and the others would be up there soon. James looked Lily in the eye as she smiled at him sweetly.

"You have no idea how much I have wished for this." Lily said softly as she pulled him closer to her.

"Me either Lils."

"About time the flower came back to her stag!" Sirius voice rang out through the room.

Lily jumped as did James.

"Aw Padfoot you old dog. Amazing timing as always!"

"Yes well you know me." Sirius said smiling. "So Lily you staying with us now?"

"Yep! Well as long as James will have me."

"Are you kidding your mine now Flower"

"I am sorry to interrupt this time of happiness but I am sorry to say that Lily you will not be able to stay here."


	6. Portikus

"What do you mean she can't stay with, sir

"What do you mean she can't stay with, sir?" James asked in a deadly low voice.

"Well you see, Mr. Potter, I don't feel that Miss. Evans is safe here." Professor Dumbledore said as he walked slowly over to Karl's body lying on the floor. "Dear me, Lily I did not feel that your safety was in jeopardy when I left you with him, I am sorry. But no matter he will not bother you again."

"What are you going to do to him sir?" Lily asked as she walked across the room to where Dumbledore was examining Karl's body. Lily stood by the Professor starring down at the seemingly lifeless body of her boyfriend.

"I will transfer him to St. Mungos so they can modify his memory and then he will return to the muggle world."

"Ok."

"Do not worry Miss. Evans he will not hurt you again."

"But sir I live with him. I have to return home to get the things that I need."

"You will not be returning there again"

"But sir I have to go there. I have to go pack my stuff."

"You will not be in need of your stuff."

"But sir I have stuff I need!" Lily said getting frustrated with the old man in front of her.

"Lily your stuff will be moved."

"To the Potter Manor right?" James interrupted as he walked over to Lily and put his arm around her protectively.

"No" Dumbledore said simply.

"What do you mean no?" Lily asked confused.

"Your belongings will be moved to Hogwarts."

"Sir, I am a bit too old to go to school."

"Not quite."

"Professor I don't understand anything you are saying. You are making little to no sense at all!" James said "Lily has decided to stay with me. I understand that under the situation at hand you want to keep her safe and I can assure you that she will be safe here. romise she will be safe." James added but his eyes were on Lily as he made the promise to her not Dumbledore. Lily's eyes lit up and James grinned tightening his hold on her.

"I have no doubt that you will make sure she is safe. However I don't feel Lily will be safe here alone."

"She won't be alone."

"She will be here alone because you will be attending Hogwarts as well as the others."

"Professor Dumbledore we already graduated."

"I know that I distinctly remember handing you your diploma myself..."

"I don't under…" James tried but he was cut off by Lily who seemed to get her curiosity back.

"What do you mean sir?"

"You along with the others will be attending Hogwarts as sixth year students."

"Now Albus, I don't believe that we could pass for sixteen year olds." Sirius said in a pompous voice stepping forward.

"We won't have to pass as sixteen year olds Padfoot; we will be sixteen year olds." Remeus said as he walked over to Sirius.

"Ah, right you are Mr. Lupin." Dumbledore said as he watched Remeus with a pleased look on his face.

"You're sending us back in time?" Lily exclaimed as she finally caught on to what Dumbledore was hinting at. She starred at Dumbledore and his look confirmed what she thought. "Sir that is really dangerous. SO much could go wrong, I've read all about time turners peoples lives can be changes, ruined!" Lily argued.

"Aw or Lily is back!" Sirius exclaimed as he picked Lily up giving her a bone breaking hug.

"I'm serious!" Lily exclaimed as she hit Sirius until he set her down.

"No. I am Sirius silly you are Lily. Silly Lily!"

"Stop Sirius! I'm deadly serious about this!"

"And I am deadly serious that I am Sirius and you are Silly Lily!" Sirius said.

"Enough Mr. Black." Sirius quickly closed his mouth. "Yes, Miss. Evans I will be sending you back in time. To the summer before your sixth year actually."

"Oh Merlin." Amanda said as she walked over to the group along with Samantha, Kandace, Christy and Peter.

"But Professor we can't chance it. What if we mess up the future?"

"That is my plan. Tell me what could you change?" Dumbledore asked as he looked around at the young adults around him. "Anyone? Let me explain more. Every one of you who stands in front of me made a choice that summer that has made the future go wrong."

"I should have left my family that summer. If I had Andromeda would not have been killed by my father for standing up for me." Sirius said softly.

"Yes, Mr. Black."

"I should have told my cousin about my transformations. He would not have chassed after me that night; he would never have hated me." Remeus said starring at Dumbledore.

"Yes."

"I should have forgiven you for not telling me sooner. I should have stayed with you and not break it off with you."

"Ok. Samantha?" Dumbledore said

"I should have talked to my brother more. We use to be so close maybe if I had he wouldn't have become a death eater."

"Mmmm. Christy?"

"I should have gone with my sister; if I had maybe she would not have been abducted by the Death Eaters."

" James?"

"I should have never left Lily alone."

"I should not have shunned you away from me. I should have accepted your friendship."

"Yes that is an important change. One of the most important of all. However there is one change that is the most important of all."

"What do you mean sir? I should have let James in."

"You never should have been able to turn him away, you should have been friends."

"What are you saying Professor?"

"Why were you depressed?"

"I was never depressed; I just focused on work to much."

"What happened that August?"

Lily stared at Dumbledore in disbelief. "My mom…" She said thoughtfully. "You want me to save her?"

"Yes, you see if you would have stopped her from leaving, think Lily why did she leave?"

"We had a fight."

"About?"

"James." Lily said quietly.

"You fought about me?" James said letting go of Lily but Lily ignored him.

"I was complaining about James like I always did, my mom told me to admit that I liked him. I refused, you see I did like James but I was too proud so I started a huge fight with her. I really don't remember much. She hated that I was always at school because she did not know much about that part of my life and I kind of used that to hurt her. I yelled that she did not know what she was talking about because she was never there. My mom got really upset. She walked out the d-d-door and before s-s-s-she did I shouted I h-h-h-hate you! She got in the c-c-c-car and d-d-d-drove away. We she was g-g-g-gone for a long time; my father was going to go look for her. When he walked over to the d-d-d-door the cops were there." Lily was sobbing really hard now James put his arm around her but she pushed it away. "The p-p-p-police said that she ran into a semi truck. She died instantly!" Lily broke down crying harder and James gathered her in his arms as she continued to cry harder. "M-m-m-my f-f-f-father and m-m-m-my s-s-s-sister b-b-b-blamed me!"

"Lily baby please don't cry. I know it hurts but you have to be strong. You have an opportunity to change it, to make it all better. Honey you can change it all and save your mom."

Lily looked up at James and stared into his hazel eyes.

"You're right James. Thank you." Lily stood up on her tip toes and lightly kissed James on the lips.

"Anytime Lily." James said as they pulled apart and looked at Professor Dumbledore.

"What do we have to do?" James asked.

"First of all we all need to sit down." Dumbledore waved his wand and nine chairs appeared. "Ok well firstly I want to know if all of you are willing to do this." Dumbledore looked around at the friends who all were nodding their heads. "Ok now I will answer your questions, because I am sure you all have tons of them."

"Ok how are we going to do this sir?" Remeus asked knowing that this was the question that was dancing in all of his friends heads.

"Well a time turner is too tricky to use as I am sure you and Ms. Evans remember from your fourth year at school. There are also potions that we could use to transport you however they are complex and highly dangerous. So we have only one other choice. A venture port key.

"Sir? A venture port key? But they are only used in a very important case. I highly doubt that the Ministry of Magic will authorize us to use one." Lily said as she stared at her previous headmaster.

"You are correct as always Ms. Evans. The Venture Port Key was only authorized one other time and it was I who used it. The ministry sent me to defeat Grindewald. You are correct however that the Ministry of Magic do not believe that this a good enough excuse to use one. I disagree."

"We are going to use one anyways."

"Yes we are Lily."

"But sir we could get into so much trouble. They would lock all of us away in Azkaban!"

"I understand that Lily and I believe that it is a risk we are going to have to take. You see I have been visited by a Seer and she showed me the future of the Magical World and I assure you it is not pleasant. She also showed me what will happen if we return to the past and fix this. You see Lily and James were meant to be together not because they are soul mates or anything. Lily will carry the only person who will be able to defeat Voldemort."

"What do you mean I will carry the person?" Lily asked

"You will be the mother of the child who will defeat Voldemort."

"Child?" Lily was so confused. How could a child possibly defeat Voldemort?

"Yes your child Lily. He will be known as "the chosen one or the boy-who-lived" he will face him many times. However with the way the present is going your child will not be born."

"What do you mean? What did the Seer see?"

"If we continued in the present Voldemort will rule the magical world with in a few years."

"But what of the one we fix" Sirius asked.

"In the one we will be fixing Voldemort will fall in a matter of months from now. So by the time you are all 21 he will be vanished."

"How?"

"By Lily and James Potter's son Harry James Potter."

Lily and James stared at Professor Dumbledore in shock. Their son? James and Lily would have a son together. Lily looked at James with tears shinning in her eyes. If she goes back she gets him back, if she goes back she will marry James, and if she goes back they will start a family? It was astonishing to think about. For the first time in hours Lily suddenly felt excited and determined.

"My baby will save us all." Lily said under her breath staring at James in disbelief.

"When can we go?" Amanda asked

"After we sort some more problems out Ms. Smith."

"So we are doing this illegally Professor?" Christy asked.

"Yes, but the beauty of this is no one will know."

"No one? But about us? Will we know what we are to change?" Samantha questioned

"Yes and no. You must understand Ms. Baca time is a difficult thing."

"I don't understand sir if we do not know what we are to do I mean if we do not know that we have been sent back in time illegally mind you, and we have to fix something but ultimately not know what it is to be fixed how can we fix said thing? And what if we think we fix the said thing that needs to be fixed but it indeed was the wrong thing that we fixed and the outcome is that we fail?" Sirius said all this very fast in a very panicked voice, But instead of getting his idea across he simply confused everyone.

"You make this all too complicated Mr. Black." Dumbledore said chuckling to himself.

"But sir time is a complicated thing you said so yourself."

"Indeed I did as do Remeus and Lily. But you also need to know that time is a very beautiful thing and when it is shifted it can achieve amazing things, Yes, it is complicated Mr. Black, but under circumstances such as the ones we are under times can change."

"How do you mean it changes sir?" Lily asked.

"Well Miss. Evans why do you want to go back?"

"To get my family back."

"James?"

"To get Lily so she knows that I love her."

"Remeus?"

"To keep my cousin."

"Christy?"

"My sister."

"Amanda?"

"My grandmother."

"Samantha?"

"My brother?"

"Kandace?"

"My friends."

"Sirius?"

"Andromeda."

"Don't you see, you all want to go back for those you love. Love will bend time and by being bent the past will change."

"What about Peter?" Sirius asked quietly noticing that Wormtail was being unusually quiet.

"Aw Mr. Pettigrew you have a personal chance to change."

"I did not lose anyone sir."

"True your task is not for love but for redemption. You made a very poor choice that summer didn't you?" Peter paled and looked away quickly as he clutched his right forearm. "Peter I know. And I want you to know that the choices that you have made affect the future more then the others. This is your chance to save many innocent lives from a terrible fate. The Seer should me your future Peter and I promise you, you will want to change it."

The others were staring at Peter with great curiosity. Lily however was staring at Peter with fear in her green eyes. She noticed that he was clutching his forearm and that could only mean one thing and it terrified her to think that he would do this to them. Sure Peter never seemed to fit in with the tight group of friends. James, Sirius and Remeus grew up together so it was like he stumbled in on the friendship. But Lily could not seem to imagine why he would dare turn to Voldemort knowing how the others felt about Voldemort.

_You're a Death Eater, aren't you, Peter?_ Lily mouthed to him. Peter's eyes grew wide and he hurriedly looked away.

"Lily are you ok?" Kandace asked.

"Yea I'm fine thanks. Just a bit afraid I guess."

"Don't worry Flower; we will be with you the whole way." Remeus said comfortingly.

"Yea Lils, we are all in this together no matter what." Sirius said as he stepped over to her and put his arm around her. Lily smiled up at him and nodded.

"When are we going Professor?" Amanda asked.

"As soon as possible. We have to be in an open spot everyone gather around."

Lily and the others all stood up as Dumbledore waved his wand and the furniture in the room disappeared.

Dumbledore stood in the middle of the room watching the group of friends. It pained him greatly to see them in so much pain; the choices of the past really have affected them. He knew that there was a chance that this plan of sending them back in time could change certain things that don't need to be changed. But it was a chance that they would have to take. He knew of the terrible things that the future held if they did not act right now. James and Lily would die. Remeus and the others would believe that it was Sirius who betrayed Lily and James to Voldemort, poor Sirius would be locked away in Azkaban, where he would commit suicide. The girls would turn their backs on everyone. Amanda would go into depression and cut off ties with everyone. Samantha and Kandace would simply move away and never contact anyone. Christy would go in a deep depression after losing her best friend and love of her life. She would only fine comfort in alcohol. Remeus would continue to help the order once Voldemort returns fourteen years after James and Lily's death. And Peter would become one of Voldemort's most trusted servants.

Dumbledore could not understand how Peter could turn over to the dark side. With Peter's choice he destroyed more lives than imaginable. It was after all Peter who will hand Lily over to Voldemort and then tell James that he could lead him to find her but really hand James over to the death eaters.

"Sir?" Remeus asked as he approached the old man and was surprised to see tears in his blue eyes. "Are you alright Professor?"

"Yes Mr. Lupin." Dumbledore said with out any emotion in his voice. "Ok come and forma circle around me please. Ok good now I need everyone to hold hands."

"What will happen sir?" Lily asked staring at Dumbledore with worried eyes. In all truth she was terrified about going back. But she knew she had to be strong and try her hardest to change the past.

"You will all feel like you are falling after I say the spell. Within a minuet of me saying the spell you will arrive at your homes two weeks before school starts."

"Will we remember what happened?" Christy asked.

"Sort of"

"Oh"

"You will know when you first arrive but you won't be fully aware. It is an after affect of the spell eventual you will have no memory of what happened. It simply takes awhile for the magic to sink in."

"Ready?" Dumbledore asked and the friends all shook their heads. "Ok on three."

"One…"

"Lily?" James said staring at her.

"Yes?"

"Two…"

"I want you to remember something, remember that I love you no matter what."

"I love you too Jamsie."

"Three…"

"I always have James."

"Portikus Venutree!"

Lily felt as if she was spinning in mid air. James and Sirius were ripped away from her and she was alone. The darkness seemed to be all around her as she fell into more darkness. She was falling until she suddenly there was a loud noise surrounding her.

**BEEP!! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

Lily blinked as she sat up in a four poster bed, her eyes wide with fear; room at her. scarlet curtains were surrounding her. Her head was throbbing painfully as if she was hit on the head many times by a mallet. Slowly Lily moved down to the foot of her bed and threw the curtains back. As soon as the curtains were drawn tears were in her eyes. She was home, not Hogwarts home but home at her parent's house. She slowly got out of bed and walked over to her desk. There was a letter from Hogwarts there congratulating her on making Sixth Year Prefect. Slowly Lily walked over to the door that she knew lead into her bathroom that was joined between hers and Petunia's room. Slowly she opened the door and peeked inside. It was empty; Lily continued in and walked admiring the bathroom. She always loved her bathroom it was so big. It was painted pale pink and had lilies and petunias painted in white on the walls. Slowly Lily turned to the mirror and gasped at her reflection she looked so young but she was starting to get confused about what was going on. The magic was wearing off just like Professor Dumbledore had said it would. Lily was beginning to wonder why she felt so weird when a familiar voice that she had not heard in 5 years came floating up the stairs.

"Lily Breakfast is ready." The voice said loud enough for her to hear.

Lily turned around and ran out of the bathroom and rushed through her room. She practically flew in to the kitchen where she saw the most beautiful thing in front of her. The woman had long curly red hair that was pulled half up. She had pale skin and soft warm blue eyes. Lily's eyes started to well up with tears of happiness.

"Well it is about time you woke up Flower! I have been calling you for hours. We have to go to Diagon Alley today to get your things for school." Mrs., Evans turned to face her youngest daughter and was shocked to find her in tears. "Lily? Honey are you alright?"

"I am now." Lily said as she rushed into her mother's arms.


	7. Meetings

"Hurry Lily" Mrs

Chapter 7 Meetings

"Hurry Lily" Mrs. Evans cried "You got to hurry because we have so much to do!"

"Hold on mom I need to get my sweater and my book list!" Lily screamed from upstairs. Lily did not know why but for some reason she was so happy that she was home. Usually she was just ok about being home because she preferred being at Hogwarts but for some reason she was excited about being home. Her whole world seemed like it suddenly got better.

"Lily Ann Evans get down here right now!" Mrs. Evans screamed to her again.

"Coming!"

Lily ran down the stairs struggling to get her sweater over her head resulting in her falling down the last four steps and landing at her mother's feet. Her mother stifled a laugh as she helped her youngest child up.

"Honestly Lily we don't have time for this, do you realize how busy the streets are going to be? It's going to take us all day to get to the Leaky Cauldron."

"No it won't mom," Lily said as she opened her purse and pulled out a small container of what appeared to be sand. "We can floo to the Leaky Caldron."

"Are you sue we are able to do that? I mean Lily I know you can honey but I am not magical."

"No mom really you can you just have to stand in the fire place with me. It really is quite simple."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes now come one lets hurry!" Lily wanted to hurry up so she could see her friends for some reason she missed them terribly.

"Ok."

Lily and her mother walked over to the fire place that was in their dinning room. Lily felt a huge bubble in her stomach as she reached for the floo powder. She felt as if she had just woken up from a long sleep where she was all alone but now she felt happy. Much happier than she had in ages.

"You ready?" Lily asked as her and her mom stepped into the fire place.

"Yes, whenever you are love."

"Diagon Alley!" Lily screamed as she dropped the floo powder and was enveloped in a burst of green light.

As Lily landed somewhat gracefully on the floor of the Three Broom Sticks she grabbed her moms hand and took a look around. The Three Broom Sticks was just how she pictured it to be. There were tons of people mostly students getting ready for the new school year occupied at various tables. Lily noticed some of the students who she knew and waved to them smiling. It felt good to be back in her world where she felt that she belonged.

"Lily!" Madam Rosemerta called from over at the bar was she was attending to two boys about Lily's age.

"Hello Rosemerta! How are you doing?" Lily asked as her and her mother fought their way over to the bar where the stood by the two boys.

"Splendid! You look beautiful Lily, so grown up! My seems like only yesterday you were in her getting ready for your first year at Hogwarts and now look at you, sixth year Gryffindor Prefect."

"Yes, it's amazing."

"Ah you must be proud miss. I am Rosemerta I own the Three Broom Sticks. I assume that you are Miss. Evans mother." Rosemerta said as she reached out her hand to Mrs. Evans.

"Yes I am very proud of my daughter! First witch in our family, you know. Quite the pleasantry let me assure you. My name is Grace Evans."

"Very nice to meet you. How do you like the pub?"

"Oh it is lovely, I must say I don't know how you can tolerate so many teenagers though. I find quite the handful with my daughter Petunia."

"Ah you get use to it, especially with the Marauders."

"Marauders?" Lily's mother asked curiously looking over at Lily.

"Yes I am sure Lily has told you about them. They are in her year after all, quite the quartet of trouble makers but none the less great boys. Am I right Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin?"

The two boys who Rosemerta were serving turned around when she said their names. Remeus eyes found Lily's and smiled he nodded to Mrs. Evans.

"Too right you are Rosie!" Sirius said as he stood up and walked over to Lily and Grace.

"He is a charmer aren't you Sirius?" Rosemerta asked in a sweet voice.

"Aw I try Rosie only for you though." Sirius said as he bowed to her. Rosemerta winked over at Lily as she grabbed Sirius ear and yanked up.

"Now Mr. Black what have I told you about my name?"

"AH! That I mat call you Madam, Madam Rosemerta, or Rosemerta. But I am not to under any circumstance call you Rosie. Ahhhh!! Stop! I am sorry! Madam!"

"What else did I tell you?" Rosemerta gave a nasty yank on his ear.

Mrs. Evans looked slightly shocked but amused. Remeus and Lily were trying to cover their laughter but were failing.

"Damnit Woman!" Sirius yelled as Madam Rosemerta gave another tug "That if I called you that again you would make me more embarrassed then I have ever been in my life."

"Yes and is it working?"

"Yes Rosemerta its working please stop!"

"Now Sirius we agreed on a deal that if you went to the end of your sixth year without calling me Rosie I would give you and the other Marauders free Butterbeer for the rest of your life."

"Yes mam' we agreed that!"

"And that if you did call me Rosie before the end of your sixth year you would embarrass yourself for my entertainment. Mr. Black I believe you did not fulfill your deal. So…"

"Please don't make me."

"We had a deal Sirius." Rosemerta said sternly.

"But…" Sirius pleaded with the bar maid who shook her head, he looked at Mrs. Evans who nodded yes to him, he looked over at Remeus who laughed harder at seeing Sirius face of out rage, and finally looked at Lily his eyes pleading for her to interfere.

"Lily love come on, please don't let them make me do this. Be the nice girl that Prongs loves and tell them I cant embarrass myself."

"Sorry Sirius, you're my friend I love you but I want to see you make a fool of yourself."

"Fine!" Sirius yelled and Madam Rosemerta pulled him up to the stage off in the corner.

"Ok everyone may I please have your attention! I have a very special guest here to sing us a song! Give Sirius Black a round of applause!"

Every one around the pub began clapping. Many girls were looking like they would bust joy with seeing Sirius Black in the same room with them. Lily and Remeus raced to the front of the stage and smiled up at him, Sirius simple glared at them. Rosemerta beckoned Mrs. Evans to her.

Sirius suddenly seemed to have stage fright. Lily gave Remeus a mischievous smile and grabbed his hand and pulled him onto stage with her.

"Aw is little Sirius scared?" Sirius glared at Lily "Aw he is! Come on every one give your favorite Marauder some encouragement! Sirius! Sirius!"

The whole pub started to scream his name and Sirius looked even more scared then before.

"Come on Padfoot just get it over with!" Remeus said into Sirius ear.

"You have no idea how embarrassing this is. Thank god Prongs isn't here Moony. He would never let me live this one down!"

"Just do it."

"Fine." Sirius turned towards the audience and smiled. "This song is dedicated to the two most beautiful women in my world Rosie and Lily!"

Sirius cast Madam Rosemerta one last glare and started to sing

_I'm a Barbie Girl in a Barbie World!_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_You can brush my hair undress me every where!_

_Imagination that's your creation_

_I'm a blonde bimbo girl in a fantasy world_

_Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your darling._

_You are my doll, rock´n´roll, feel the glamouring thing,_

_kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky._

_You can touch, you can play, if you say "I'm always_

_Yours"_

_uu-oohuh.._

_Come on Barbie, let´s go party!_

Sirius turned a bright red and bowed to the audience who were completely quiet.

"Well Padfoot I must say that that was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. And seeing as Lily is absolutely beautiful that is saying something." Said an amused voice from the back of the room.

Remeus and Sirius jumped off the stage and ran to James Potter. Lily laughed at the three boys antics, they were jumping up and down like little school girls hugging each other. Something's never change Lily thought as she slowly made her way over to her mother and Madam Rosemerta who was now accompanied by Mrs. Potter.

"Well Lily that was truly amazing! Are all things like this in the magical world?" Mrs. Evans asked her daughter.

"When you are with the Marauders especially Sirius amazingly funny things happen mom."

"Oh so you know my son and his friends, dear?" Mrs. Potter asked Lily with a warm smile.

"Yes, mam, I am in the same year as Sirius and James. I am Gryffindor Prefect with Remeus."

"Oh I am Mrs. Potter but you can call me Victoria."

"Please to meet you Victoria. My name is Lily Evans."

"Lily Evans you say? Well pleasure to meet you. I have heard quite a lot of things about you miss. All good things I assure you, during breaks since James's first year he talks non stop about how amazing his "Flower" is."

Lily blushed at what Victoria said. James talked about her to his parents? But not like how she talked about him to her parents he said good things. Flower? Usually when James addressed her by this nick name she would get irritated but now for some reason it gave her an awkward feeling in her stomach.

"Oh so your son talks about my daughter?" Mrs. Evans asked kindly.

"Oh yes James never exactly shuts up about her. I mean she seems like a pleasant girl but honestly hearing about her all summer long 24/7 gets a bit annoying. But that is my son annoying."

"I know exactly what you mean Lily never shuts up about James, I assume he is your son." Mrs. Potter nodded. "Yes Lily talks about him an awful lot but about how he annoys her. I constantly try to make her confess that she like him but no such luck. She is a bit stubborn though."

Lily blushed at her mom. It was rather embarrassing that her mom was telling the mother of the boy who she never got along with that she suspected that she liked him. But she couldn't like James could she?

"Mum, I don't like James like that. He annoys me because he always is pulling pranks on other students and has no regards for the rules." Lily said a bit harshly.

"That is what James said you say." Mrs. Potter looked amused at this situation.

"Well Lily I am simply saying that someone who don't like someone would never lecture those around them about how they don't like a certain person. Lily you just need to admit it that you like this boy."

"No mom I don't like him. He is an arrogant mean annoying self centered prat who thinks that the world revolved around him and his overlarge ego. He is always going around with that stupid snitch and messing up his untidy black hair all the while wearing a cocky smile! I can't stand him and what makes it worse is he is constantly asking me out! I mean once or twice ok but asking me at least ten times plus since I arrived at Hogwarts in my first year!" Lily ranted not registering that she was in the presence of Mrs. Potter. She slowly looked up at Mrs. Potter expecting her to yell at her for bad mouthing her son but she was smiling at the young red head.

"Aw young love." Mrs. Potter said teasingly. "Well I best introduce you to my son and his friends Mrs. Evans."

"Yes please do." Mrs. Evans said as she looked at Lily's look of horror.

"What?" Lily screamed.

"Yes Lily why don't you introduce your mother to the three boys?" Madam Rosemerta asked as she walked back towards the bar laughing at Lily's situation.

"But..."

"Come here James!" Mrs. Potter yelled towards her son.

"Coming mom!" James yelled back.

Lily could not believe this how could her mother do this to her? She knew how much she hated James but yet here she was conspiring with his mother to try and get them together. How dare she. Lily looked up at her mother with a look that screamed I am so angry at you. But her mother simply smirked at her.

"Hello Mrs. Potter." Remeus Lupin said from behind Lily.

"Hello Remeus dear how are you?"

"I am brilliant and yourself?"

"Well thanks just talking to my new friends."

"Mummy P!" Sirius yelled as he ran up to the older woman and hugged her tightly.

"Nice to see you too dear. Even though I saw you about 3 hours ago at breakfast at home."

"I know but I miss you!"

"Bugger off Black." James said playfully as he leaned forward to kiss his mother on her check.

"Hi dear we were just speaking of you."

"You were? Oh I see. How are you Lily love?"

"Fine thanks." Lily said shortly and turned to her mother "Can we go now?"

"Now Lily I want to talk to your friends."

"But mum…" Lily whined.

"Yes Evans I want to meet your mom." Sirius said with a wink

"Stay away form my mother Black." Lily said shortly

"But Evans we must be polite right?"

"Black…"

"Hello Mrs. Evans I am Sirius Black." Sirius said as he took Lily's moms hand and shook it softly

"Please to meet you Sirius I am Grace Evans. You may call me Grace."

"Pleasure meeting you."

"I am Remeus Lupin mam'" also taking Mrs. Evans hand

"Grace Evans pleasure to meet you."

"And I am James Potter Mrs. Evans."

"Ah, I see." She said shooting Lily a look of confusion "You can call me Grace."

"Yes, Mam'"

"Well I must say I have hears about all three of you many times from Lily. James more then you others."

"Really?" James said brightly.

"Don't get your hopes up." Lily said stepping by her mom.

"Ah we meet again beautiful." James said taking Lily's hand and kissing it lightly.

"O please gag me now." Lily said as she took her hand and whipped it against her robes.

"I must say that I don't see it Lily." Mrs. Evans said lightly.

"See what?"

"Why you don't like him."

"What?"

"He is such a gentlemen and handsome too."

"Don't let him fool you mom."

"Aw come one Evans I am not that bad am I?" James asked.

"Well…" Lily said but was cut off by James giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Well?"

"Ok your not that bad, but honestly you are bad."

"That made no sense and you know it."

"But…"

"Well Moony I think we need to go to um... somewhere right now eh?" Sirius said looking up at Remeus.

"What we don't have to" Sirius kicked him and stared pointedly at James and Lily. "Oh yea we do we need to go to um Gringotts!"

"We best be off pleasure meeting you Grace." Sirius shook Graces hand. "Mummy P we will see you at home." He said giving her a hug "Lily always a pleasure love!" He gave Lily a quick kiss on the cheek earning a look of hatred from James. "Oh come off it mate you will have her for the rest of your life when you two get married, don't get your knickers in a twist." Sirius turned and grabbed Remeus arm and together they skipped out of the pub.

"I worry about those two sometimes. Well Grace would you like to join me for a cup of tea?" Mrs. Potter asked an amused Mrs. Evans.

"Yes I will. Lily get your books and other supply and stay with James."

"But mom!"

"No Buts Lily Ann Evans. I don't feel comfortable about you wondering around on your own. Besides I am sure Mr. Potter needs to get his supplies too." James nodded with a smile. "Plus if something happens you will have James to protect you."

"Mom!" Lily cried indulgently

"Lily I will take away your I pod if you argue with me and make you share a room with Petunia!"

"Fine."

"That's my girl. Have a lovely time."

"Yes mom. Come on Potter."

"Yes love." James said as he turned to his mother and hugged her. "Be back soon mom we will meet you here in three hours ok. Pleasure meeting you Mrs. Evans." James pulled Grace into a hug and whispered thank you so much in her ear.

"Your welcome James. I know she likes you she just is in denial."

"I have been saying that for years"

"Just be kind and generous she will see who you really are."

"I will thanks you so much."

James turned and put his arm around Lily's waist and lead her to the door.

"You know I truly believe that Lily loves James." Mrs. Evans said.

" I hope you are right. James cares so much for your daughter I just hope he don't give up."

"No she will come to her senses."

"Your probably right. Someday we will plan their wedding and they will give us both a beautiful grandbaby names Harry James Potter." Mrs. Potter said wistfully.

"I would love that."

"Me too. Now all we have to worry about is finding a way to make sure Lily caves in."

"Any ideas?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I do."


	8. Surprises

Lily Evans could not believe her luck

A/N As always I do not own anything form the Harry Potter world. Most of pity.

Chapter 8 Surprises

Lily Evans could not believe her luck. Here she was suppose to be enjoying her trip to Diagon Alley with her mother but instead she was stuck getting her school supplies with James Potter while her traitor for a mother was having tea with Potter's mother! This was unfair in her opinion. How could her mother do this to her? Oh yea her mother was under the impression that she had feelings for James. But that could not be true because she hated James there was no other feeling but hatred for him. But yet for some reason when he looked at her she felt her stomach jolt.

"So Lily where exactly do we need to go?" James asked as he held the door open for her.

"Well I already visited Gringotts so I guess we could get our books."

"Ok let's do that."

Lily and James walked over to the book store Flourish and Blotts.

"So Lily what classes are you taking this year?"

"Oh well um... Arithmacy, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. What about you?" Lily was trying to be nice because she wanted this time to go by as fast as possible and that did not seem likely if they were to busy arguing with each other.

"Same as you but I am taking Divination not Arithmacy." James held the entrance door open for Lily, Lily smiled at James and began to walk around looking for the books they needed.

"What are you planning to do after Hogwarts?" James asked as he examined a book called _Bewitching the Young by Jack Percival_.

"Well I think an Auror. I mean I really want to do something worth while."

"I know what you mean. Ever since I was little when the Ministry had bring your kid to work day I have been convinced that I was destined to be an Auror like my father."

"Your father is an Auror?"

"Yes one of the best."

"Wow that's cool."

"Well what else do you plan on doing Lilt?"

"What do you mean what else? What else is there?" Lily looked up at James who was now taking the books she was holding and walking over to the register to pay out.

"Well I mean do you want to get married, have a family, move in with friends, or what?"

"Well honestly I never really thought too much about it."

"Really? That's weird."

"Why is that weird?" Lily asked as she handed the money to the cashier and took her bag of books. She stepped to the side so James could pay for his own books.

"Well you're a girl."

"Well spotted Potter I am glad you noticed. Though I must say that I thought you knew that by now after all the times you asked me out. You're not gay are you?"

"Ha ha ha Lily. What I meant was, usually girls have that planned out don't they? I mean you say you never thought about it and here I am all planned out."

"Ok then Mr. Potter" Lily handed him his bag of books. "Then tell me what you planned."

"Well for starters I want to get the girl" Lily snorted a little at this comment "Go through Auror training while planning my wedding. Then I suppose have a few kids and maybe a large black dog."

"Seems like you got it all planned out." Lily said as they walked out into the sunlight once more.

"Not as much as it seems."

"What do you mean."

"The girl I want would never let me have that."

"Why not?"

"She doesn't like me that way."

"Look James I…"

"Don't apologize Lils. Believe me I have learned to accept the fact that you will never give me the time of day so lets forget about what I said and just finish our shopping."

Lily stared at James and for once felt guilty for not giving him a chance. Granted she never really liked James but within the last twenty minuets she saw a whole new side of him that she has never seen before. And to be honest if this is how James acted all the time she would give him all the time in the world. But she knew that once he was back with the Marauders he would be back to his usual behavior.

"So um where else do we go?"

After hours of shopping Lily and James finally finished their school shopping and were sitting down at the ice cream shop.

"So…" James had no idea what to say.

"Um… well it was nice hanging out with you today James."

"Yea it was nice wasn't it? Its weird we actually got along for a whole day."

"Surprisingly yes and I actually enjoyed being in your company."

"Well I always enjoy being around you Lily."

Lily blushed at this. For some reason anytime James complimented her today she started to blush. It was a weird feeling. And not a feeling she enjoyed infact it terrified her.

"Thanks James."

James and Lily sat in silence for several minuets. Neither one knew what to say to the other.

"Um Lils?"

"Yes."

"Why do you hate me?"

Lily looked up at James in total shock. Why did she hate him? She never thought that James Potter would honestly care why she did not like him. In honesty she did not hate him she just was annoyed by him.

"Why?"

"Please just tell me Lily. I, I need to know why. Please."

"Look James I don't hate you. It's just, well, you annoy me. You always curse those who you think are beneath you, you try to fight my battles and act as if the world revolves around you."

"O, so that's what you think?"

"yes it is." Lily looked at James and saw that he looked miserable.

"Look James I did not say those things for you to feel bad. Honestly right now I don't think any of that about you. You are being nice and kind. Maybe your not always the rude spoiled boy I though you are. But today you were so nice to me, I feel like you changed when we were alone."

"Lily this is me now. I am not that little boy anymore. I care for you so much. I just wish you could see that."

"We umm. We better get back to our moms."

"Yes I suppose your right Lily."

Lily and James slowly made their way back to the leaky caldron to meet their parents. Lily was a bit nervous about what her mom would say. She was sure her mom would have some kind of remark about Lily spending the after noon with James. James was sad because he did not want the day to end. Never before was he allowed to hang out with lily let alone just talk to her. After this after noon he realized that he loved Lily more then anything in the world. He loved her so much but yet she refused to let him close to her. Somehow spending the day with her made his heart drop he knew he would never be with her like this again and it killed a piece of his heart.

"I had a nice time Lily. I just really want you to know that. Spending the day with you was something I never thought I would be able to do. And I guess I just want to thank you for that."

"James." Lily started but stopped when she looked into James's eyes. His eyes were full of sadness and hurt. "I had a great time with you James. I really hope we can continue being friends."

"Are you serious?" James grabbed Lily's hand in his own and surprisingly she did not pull away.

"Of course I am James. You showed me today that you can be a nice guy and not the cocky boy I knew. I really like this side of you James."

"You called me James."

'Yes and you called me Lily. It's what friends do."

"Friends? I like that."

"Me too. Now lets hurry up and get to our moms I am starving." Lily gently pulled her hand out of James's grasp and pushed him jokingly inside.

"Well well don't you two look happy?" Mrs. Evans taunted as she saw the two teenagers walk in with smiled.

"Hush mom." Lily said with a blush. Which James noticed, which made Lily blush more, which made James smile.

"Did you kids get the rest of your shopping done?" Mrs. Potter asked

"Yes mom. Are you ready to go?" James asked

"Ah yes son." She turned to Grace. " Shall we follow you to your house?"

"Yes I think so Victoria."

"Wait what do you mean follow to Lily's house?"

"Well we have to get Lily's things James."

"My things? For what?" Lily asked totally confused.

"Your clothes and such that you will need for your stay at Potter Manor for the remainder of the summer."

"What!" Lily and James yelled.

"Well Lily dear we thought it would be a good idea for you to stay with James that way your father and I could go to the states to visit your uncle and aunt for awhile. Victoria agreed that it would be nice for James to have another friend over for the summer too."

"What about Petunia?"

"Well she will be staying with the Dursley's."

"But mom that is so not fair!" Lily screamed at her mother.

"No Lily it is for your own good. Unless you prefer to stay with the Dursley's as well. They said they would allow you to stay their son Vector would be most excited you know he likes you."

"Why can't I stay with Christy or Amanda or Kandace or Samantha?"

"Well because they are all away for the Holidays sweetie."

"Plus it would be a good chance for you to get to know James and Sirius better."

"Why though?"

"Because dear Lily James is Head Boy which means you will be spending loads of time with him. And what do you get it you have James?" Mrs. Potter was smiling now.

"Sirius." Lily said in defeat.

Honestly she was a bit excited that she would be spending the summer with Sirius and James. However she did not want James to get the idea that she liked him the way he liked her. Plus she would rather die then have to stay the summer with the Dursley's and Petunia.

"Ok fine." Lily said as she looked at James who was grinning so much she was afraid that his face would get stuck like that.

"Great we will go to our house now."

Lily and James lead their mothers over to the fire place. Lily handed them all some Floo powder and stepped into the fire place.

"Evans Manor!" Lily cried as the green flames engulfed her once more. She landed in her living room. Within 3 minuets James. Grace and Victoria were standing next to her.

"Lily hurry and go pack, James go help her."

"Yes mom." Lily said as she ran upstairs followed by James.

"Nice house Lily."

"Thanks James." Lily said forcing a smile.

"Look Lily I know you are not happy about being forced to spend the summer with me but I promise I won't harass you."

"Thanks James. That means a lot to me." Lily said with a laugh as she began to gather her clothes out of the wardrobe and through them in to her trunk.

"Your room is really um.. pink Lily."

Lily stopped what she was doing and stared at James with amusement. He was standing in the middle of her room staring at the walls. True Lily's room was really pink, in fact everything in it was pink the dresser the bed and the walls.

"Ya it was my favorite color when I was little."

"But not now?"

"No I prefer scarlet."

"Aw me too!"

"Just because you look good in the color." Lily said without thinking.

"You think I look good in Scarlet?" James asked a bit amused.

"Um" Lily cursed herself for saying that "well I mean come on your Quidditch robes are Scarlet for you know our house and all."

"So you think I look good in my Quidditch robes?"

"Stop flattering yourself James." Lily said with a laugh.

"What ever you say flower."

James was staring at Lily with a knowing smile and Lily did not like that. She knew that he thought that she liked him now and that was sincerely bothering her. But she put it to the edge of her mind as she continued to pack her belongings.

"Are you done yet Lily?" James asked like a little kid.

"Almost just let me grab my stuff from the bathroom."

Lily ran out of her room and James was left to the room. What would have given to be in her a couple of months ago. He always fantasized about knocking on Lily's window at midnight and taking her for a moon light broom ride. James picked up a picture album and started to flip through it. There were many pictures of Lily and Christy along with her other friends Kandace, Amanda, and Samantha. They five girls were all smiling, posing like models and making goofy faces. At the end of the album was a picture of Sirius and himself. He smiled knowing that Lily had a picture of him.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked from the door.

"Looking at your pictures Flower."

"Oh I forgot about that can you put it in the trunk for me?"

"Yea sure." James tossed it into the trunk as she dumped all her bathroom stuff in her trunk.

"Well I think that is it."

"Ok lets go." James leaned down to pick up her trunk and caught her smiling at him. "What?"

"I should have befriended you long ago so I would never have had to carry my trunk myself."

"If you would have befriended me long ago Evans you would already be my girlfriend."

"Oh really?"

"Ya really. In fact…" James set the trunk down and walked over to Lily. " I bet that by the end of the summer you will be my girlfriend."

"Confident about that are you Potter?" Lily asked as she took a step closer to James.

"Very confident Flower."

"Well lets make a bet on that."

"Fine. I bet you that by the end of the summer you will accept to be my girlfriend."

"And I bet that I can resist you and in the mean time make you beg for me."

"Sorry love I am not the kind to beg. I am not a dog that's Sirius."

"Aw is Potter afraid?"

"Your on Evans."

"And if you win?"

"You will agree to go to Hogsmead with me."

"And if I win?"

"I will do what ever you want me to do."

"Anything?"

"Anything Evans?"

"Aw the possibilities." Lily cried with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"So we have a bet?"

"We have a bet Mr. Potter." Lily said as she leaned in as if to kiss him but she stopped right by his lips. Their lips were barely a centimeter apart, Lily was staring into James Hazel eyes. She smirked seeing the battle that was raging inside of him.

"Lily…" James said as he closed his eyes to lean in but Lily turned her head.

"Grab my trunk Potter." Lily said as she tossed her head over her shoulder and walked out of her room leaving a very confused boy.

"This is going to be a long summer…" James leaned down and grabbed the trunk "Full of cold showers."


	9. Pool Time

Lily Evans had to admit that the marauders were not as bad as they seemed

Lily Evans had to admit that the marauders were not as bad as they seemed. In fact Lily was starting to care for each of them. Remus was always nice to her at school but now he was easy to talk to. He was the mature one out of the group but he still enjoyed the pranks he and the others pulled. Sirius on the other hand had become Lily's new best friend. Sure the two had been friends for awhile well they at least got along fairly well but now Lily saw a whole new side to Sirius. He was laid back and so much fun. Lily absolutely loved to be around Sirius. Plus Sirius was helping Lily torture James by constantly flirting with her in front of him. James on the other hand was a complete different story from Remus and Sirius. James is the one person that Lily could not understand. He wasn't the cocky arrogant boy from school. In fact James was the complete opposite of the Potter she knew. Lily realized that James was very loyal to his friends. The boys decided to tell Lily about Remus's furry little problem. Lily had always suspected that Remus was a werewolf but she never would have imagined that Sirius and James would have gone through so much to become animagus to assure that Remus would be able to feel more comfortable during his transfigurations. The fact that they risked their lives for Remus was amazing to Lily.

Then when they told Lily that James had taken Sirius in when he ran away from his horrible pure blood maniac family Lily realized that this James was the real James. But now that she knew the real James she was finding it harder to hide her feelings from him. No matter how much she denied it she could not, yes Lily Evans had finally fallen James Potter. But Lily's pride is a bit too high because Lily is not a loser; she has a bet to win against James. Plus the fact that she constantly had to flirt with James was an added bonus to the bet. This is exactly why Lily was currently laying by the pool at the Potter Manor. Last night Lily over heard James and Sirius talking about going swimming in the morning. Lily knew that James would love to see her in a bikini.

The sun was shinning brightly and Lily was lying comfortably on a lawn chair reading a book. She had come down to the pool in a tank top, jeans and flip flops. She decided to come down with her clothes over her bikini because she wanted to see James face when she shed her clothes. She knew that James would go crazy when she took her outfit off to reveal her Gryffindor bikini.

Lily was humming a song to herself while she waited for the boys to come down. She knew it was only a matter of minuets before they were there. And sure enough as soon as this thought left her head she heard the boys running towards the pool. Lily smiled to herself and looked up at the boys who were racing to the pool. Lily sat up and leaned forward turning to her book to act as if she did not notice the boys. She heard the boys stop a bit away from the pool and was able to hear their conversation carry over to her.

"I'm telling you Padfoot you don't stand a chance. Hall will never fall for you."

"Now listen here Prongsie boy I have always told you that one day Evans would realize that she has been in love with you all along."

"Bloody Hell Padfoot you're such a liar! You have told me since day one to get over her that she would never like me."

"Ah yes I did say that but now fancy this. The lovely Ms. Evans is staying at your house lounging by your pool."

"What?" James looked over at the pool and saw Lily laying in the sun her hair shinning beautiful in the sun light. James felt his heart jump to his throat at the sight in front of him.

"Alright Evans?" Sirius asked as Lily as the boys walked towards her.

"Hey boys!" Lily said as she walked over to the boys not taking her eyes off of James.

"Hey what are you doing Lily?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

"Well it's such a lovely day I figured I would come out and enjoy it."

" Ah I see. Well how about I go ask dear old Pint to make us a pitcher of lemonade." Sirius said and with out waiting for a response her turned and ran back towards the house.

"He's a strange boy huh?" Lily said as she stepped closer to James.

"Yes, that he is Flower." James flashed Lily his amazing Potter smile.

"Ya know Jay I think he left us alone on purpose." Lily said smiling up at James.

"Well I suppose so but I do not want to wait for him to come back to swim its bloody hot out here." James walked towards the deeper part of the pool.

"Yea I know what you mean, but I bet if you go back into the house it would not be so hot out here Potter." Lily said softly as she ran her hand down his naked back slowly. She felt James shiver but he did not turn around.

"Are you flirting with me Ms. Evans?"

"And what if I am Mr. Potter?" Lily asked as she softly kissed James neck. Lily smiled as she heard James sigh.

"Merlin Lily please…" James muttered

"What do you want James?" Lily started to suck on his neck softly.

"I need…" James muttered

"What do you need love?" Lily stroked James's arms

"I need y…"

"A cold shower!" Lily pushed James into the pool. She heard him gasp in surprise. Lily doubled over in laughter.

"Evans!" James screamed as he resurfaced from the water.

"Yes my love." Lily kneeled at the pool side and looked over at James as he tried to make his way over to her.

"That's going to cost you beautiful." James lunged at Lily but she backed out of his

grasp.

"Wait I have to take my clothes off first."

"What!"

"I have my swim suit on Potter." Lily cried acting mortified but actually she was pleased that she was having an affect on him.

"oh!" James said softly as Lily kicked her flip flops off. James mouth fell open as Lily took her tank top off, her beautiful eyes never leaving James hazel ones. Lily tossed her tank aside and begun taking her jeans off. Lily slowly unzipped the pants and took them off gracefully. Lily smiled at James as she slowly walked towards him. Lily leaned and pushed his mouth shut.

"It's not polite to stare." She said in a soft whisper, making James smiled sweetly and offered his hand to help Lily lower herself into the water never taking his eyes off the beautiful woman in front of him. Lily looked at James with all the love in the world, the bet did not matter any more all she wanted was James.

"It is polite Lily. Especially if when the most beautiful person in the world is in front of you." James whispered

"IS that true?" Lily asked James softly as she wrapped her hands around James neck.

"Yes it is beautiful." James said as he wrapped his own arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Ok then." Lily said as she kissed James softly, the very second their lips met their was a burst of energy between their bodies. Lily jumped back in surprise.

"Wow." Lily whispered. James was starring into Lily's eyes totally bewildered. How could one little kiss that barely lasted 5 seconds make him feel as if he was just struck by lighting. James pulled Lily back towards him and kissed her with more passion then he thought was possible. He ran his tongue over her lips begging for entrance to her mouth. Lily parted her lips allowing him to explore. Lily felt as if all the time in the world stopped and they were the only two people left in the world. Lily pulled away reluctantly and looked up at James who still had his eyes closed. Lily sighed causing James to open his eyes expecting her to look mad but to his surprise she was smiling at him.

"I've been wanting to do that since we were at Diagon Alley."

"Really?" James asked thinking his ears were tricking him.

"Ya I have. I really like you James." Lily said suddenly feeling shy and vulnerable.

"You do! Padfoot did you hear that?" James shouted looking over Lily's shoulder at Sirius expecting him to look happy for him. But Sirius wasn't smiling at all. In fact he looked damned depress.

"Padfoot? Whats wrong?" James asked concerned about his friend.

"Sirius what's wrong?" Lily asked as she moved over to the edge of the pool.

"You guys we have to go up to the house."

Sirius was staring at the two with horror filled eyes.

"What's wrong?" James asked jumping out of the pool and offering his hand to Lily to help her out as well.

"I can't say…"

"Sirius it isn't mom and dad?" James asked fearfully

"No it's not our mom and dad." Sirius said staring at the ground.

"What happened?" Lily asked tears in her eyes.

"I'm really sorry Lily. I promise we will beat the hell out of him."

"What happened!" Lily yelled feeling frantic.

"Lily please calm down and follow me to the house."

"No tell me now Sirius Orion Black!" Lily yelled

"He handed your parents to Voldemort."

"What! Who? You're lying! I don't believe you!" Lily screamed as she flew at Sirius and started to hit him on the chest. Sirius automatically hugged Lily hard muttering sorry in her ear.

"Who did it Padfoot?" asked a very pale James

"Voldemort and his death eaters."

"Are they…"

"Yes." Sirius said softly as Lily howled louder.

"Who told Voldemort where they were?" James asked softly

"Peter."


	10. Taking a Side

"Miss Evans I'm really sorry to tell you this very grave news, but we have receiver news form a reliable source that Voldemort has taken your parents to his lair

"Miss Evans I'm really sorry to tell you this very grave news, but we have received news form a reliable source that Voldemort has taken your parents to his lair. I wanted to be the one to inform you. Lily the order and I are doing everything in our power to find them."

"What if they are dead sir?" Lily asked voicing the horrifying thought that had been raging through out her head since Sirius pulled her and James from the pool. Lily's emerald eyes were void of any emotion at all as she sat in the Potter's living room with James, Sirius, Remus, Professor Dumbledore, and Mr. and Mrs. Potter. All Lily could think about was why Voldemort would take her parents.

"We don't think he killed them yet. If he didn't have a purpose for them he would have killed them and left. But he choose to take them instead, I assure you they are alive Lily."

"Why would he want to keep them alive? They're just muggles" Lily felt like her life was ending, her whole world was crashing in on her and she had no power to stop it. Surely Voldemort must have a reason for taking to muggles instead of just killing them.

"I'm afraid I can not answer that Lily: Dumbledore cast a wary glance over to the Potters, but Lily caught this and felt a surge of rage.

"You know and you won't tell me! They are my parents Damnit!" Lily screamed at her headmaster.

"Lily calm down." Remus walked over to Lily's chair and stood by it.

"No!" Lily jumped up from her chair "They were taken because of me! Admit it Dumbledore! Fucken tell me that that bastard took my parents because he wants me!"

"Lily!" James, Sirius and Remus all yelled at once standing also.

"What?" Lily rounded on the boys who were taken back Lily's outrage. Sure they all understood why she was upset but they were shocked at her anger towards their Headmaster.

"Baby," James stood up and pulled Lily into a fierce hug. Lily collapsed into a fit of sobs in James arms.

"We'll give you some privacy." Mr. Potter stood up and motioned for Mrs. Potter to follow him. Mrs. Potter stared at James sadly.

"Well Albus would you care for some tea?" Mrs. Potter asked Professor Dumbledore but her eyes never left James and Lily.

"Yes I would indeed." Dumbledore stood looking at the four teens in front of him with a sad look. He followed the Potter's out of the room with tears in his eyes.

Sirius shifted uncomfortably not really knowing what to say or do. Remus looked like he was trying to say something, he kept opening his mouth to say something but no words would come out.

"Come on Lil's the Order will find them and make sure they are safe." James said into Lily's ear softly. He hated that she was so upset, he could feel the pain that was in her heart.

"Why would he take mine James? They are just muggles!" Lily pulled out of James embrace and walked towards the window.

"Lils." Sirius said walking to the window and standing next to Lily "No one knows how Voldemort's mind works."

"He would never have thought of taking them if it wasn't for me." Lily whispered to herself but the boys heard it.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked but Lily ignored him. She was lost in thought as she watched a black owl fly through the open window. The owl landed in front of Lily and held out its right leg for Lily to take the letter.

"That's Peter's bird" James said looking at Remus and Sirius.

"What?" Sirius said looking at the owl with hate in his eyes.

"Why would he send a letter to Lily?" Remus asked looking at Sirius and James.

Lily was ripping the seal off the letter and reading it hastily

Dear Lily

Meet me outside of the Potter Manor grounds. If you do not meet me by 5pm the Dark Lord will kill your parents, The Dark Lord wishes to see you in person. I warn you do not anger my Master –Peter p.s. come alone!

Lily looked at her wrist watch. It was 4:48pm. Her eyes widened. She dropped the letter and ran out of the room heading for the Potter's grounds.

"Lily?" James cried as he watched her run out of the study. Remus walked over to the letter and read it.

"Guys!" Remus screamed Sirius and James ran to his side,

"What is it?" Sirius asked

"It says that if she doesn't meet Peter so he can take her to Voldemort he will kill her parents."

The three boys looked at each other and ran out of the room to follow Lily.

"Guys the letter said that she had to come alone. We should stay hidden that way Lily won't get hurt." Remus panted as they ran across the Potters Grounds.

"Yea good Idea. Fucken Peter I will kill him" Sirius growled.

"Shh, guys look they are up ahead." Remus pulled James and Sirius behind a large bush. They were close enough to hear what Lily and Peter were talking about.

"How could you Peter?" Lily's voice cried over the grounds.

"Oh come on Evans do you think that I will feel guilty?"

"Look what you've done? You've betrayed James, Sirius, and Remus!"

"I believe it's your parents not theirs."

"You're a Deatheater!" Lily screamed

"Guys" James whispered "get under the cloak" Remus and Sirius each stepped onto one of James's sides and he threw the cloak over them.

"I think they will go by portkey naturally Peter will hold on to Lily to make sure she don't run. We will creep up to them and touch Lily ok?" The trio crept up to Lily and Peter. Sirius and Remus had to hold James back when Peter said "The fella's will thank me after they realize what a filthy mudblood they befriended."

"So if I am a filthy mudblood what does your half blood master want with me?"

"Don't ask me ask my master. Take my arm we will be going by portkey."

"Ok." Lily's voice was shaking with fear.

"1…" Peter picked up a black ring…

"2…" Lily took his arm and felt something on her back, reaching behind her to hit it she felt her arm collide with something solid. She felt some one squeeze her shoulder lightly. Lily turned her head to look behind her but saw nothing…

"3." Lily felt a pull behind her navel and within seconds she landed in a dark room.

Lily hastily moved away from Peter.

"Where are we?"

"We are at my Masters hid out."

"oh…"Lily replied softly

"You wait here"

"Why?" Lily asked trying to buy some time

"Because I said so. I must inform my master that you are here"

Lily looked around the room uneasily with fear in her eyes.

"Your parents are not in here, and don't worry the other Deatheaters will not bother you, Lily." Peter said with a much kinder voice then before,

"Why not?" Lily asked skeptically.

"Our master has ordered us all to make sure you are kept happy. You are as he said his guest of honor." Peter looked at her timidly. " I must go now… you will be alone Lily do not worry… and to ensure your faith in us I have not taken your wand."

"Ok." Lily watched as Peter left the room. Lily looked around the room and was surprised to notice that she was in a lovely bedroom. Sighing to herself she walked over to the bed and begun to cry once again. What was she going to do? She left James's house to try to rescue her parents and no one knew where she was. But a question was burning in her head, why would Voldemort want to see her? Why were the Deatheaters suppose to keep her happy?

"Lils." A voice in the darkness called out, a voice she had not suspected to hear from there.

"James?" Lily stared around the room looking for him and then before her eyes James, Sirius and Remus appeared out of thin air. "How did... why…Oh Merlin you have to leave!" Lily cried rushing to them and hugging all of them at once.

"We're not leaving you." Remus said defiantly

"You have to! Voldemort wanted me and me alone! If he knows you are here he will kill my parents and you three too!"

"Don't worry Lily we will stay hidden." Sirius said as he kissed her forehead.

"Well I am glad that you lot are here, it makes me feel a bit safer."

"Lily be careful please." James pulled Lily into a hug alone.

"I will James" Lily kissed him lightly on the lips " Now hurry get underneath the cloak all of you.

Lily watched as the three boys disappeared into thin air. Lily sat down on the bed and waited for Peter to return.

peter

"I have the girl my Lord." Peter said as he entered the main room. A dozen Deatheaters were standing around the room.

"Ah very good Peter." Voldemort whispered from the chair in the middle of the room.

"However my Lord, Potter, Black, and Lupin followed under the invisibility cloak."

"I only wanted the girl, Peter."

"I know my Lord, I am sorry for my carelessness."

"No matter Peter I believe that this little set back may work in our advantage."

"Yes my Lord, Shall I bring her to you?"

"No Peter I shall go myself."

"Yes my Lord." Peter said in his squeaky voice as he stepped back and joined the other Deatheaters.

"What of the girl's parents? My Lord?" Peter asked.

"Release them, take them back to their muggle home as I agreed to Miss. Evans I do not back down on my word." Peter made to move for the door "No not you Peter, Bella and Malfoy will handle that matter; I have other plans for you.

"Yes Master." Bella, Malfoy, and Peter murmured.

"Now Peter please join me in Lily's room. Peter bowed as he held the door open for Voldemort. Peter and the other Deatheaters followed Voldemort except for Malfoy and Bella who took an unconscious Matthew and Grace Evans out the other door.

Lily's room

"Lily?" Peters voice came through the door way.

"Peter? Is that you?" Lily's voices shacked as she looked from the door to the spot where James, Sirius and Remus stood hidden underneath the cloak.

"Yes it is me, the Dark Lord is with my also. He wishes to speak to you Lily."

"A-a-alright." Lily managed to stammer.

"No need to be afraid Miss," Voldemort stepped into the room and Lily felt her blood run cold as she stared at the man in front of her. But was he really a man? His skin was paler then her own and his eyes were not eyes but red slits in his face where his eyes should be.

"Don't worry Miss. I do not want to hurt you; I only want to speak to you. You're a remarkable witch." Voldemort walked to the center of the room and looked Lily in the eyes. He watched her eyes grow wide as the Deatheaters filed into the room.

"Where are my parents?" Lily asked quickly.

"Two of my Deatheaters are transferring them back to their home as we speak."

"You promise?" Lily asked feeling foolish as the words left her mouth.

"Yes I do. I stuck to the deal, you came they left."

"Ok."

"However I must ask Mr. Potter, Black, and Lupin to join us. Hiding is for cowards after all. I myself am a Slytherin but I am quite certain that cowardliness is not on the criteria to join Gryffindor.

Lily turned to look at the spot where the boys were hiding. Slowly James pulled the cloak off revealing himself Sirius and Remus.

"Nice to see you three. I'm sure you will be confident knowing I have no intention of harming Lily."

"I don't believe you." James spat at Voldemort eyeing him with great hatred

"Ah Potter you think I would have been foolish enough to have left her with a wand if I had planned to hurt her. You still have your wand Lily?"

"Yes." Lily said softly as she pulled out her wand.

"See there it is, now Lily if you would come with me we have a great deal to discuss."

"She's not going anywhere." All three boys said at once. Voldemort turned back to look at the boys.

"You see I have no intentions of hurting Lily, however I have no problem killing one of you." Voldemort said stepping towards the boys raising his wand to them "It is three against thirty boys, I don't believe that your Gryffindor courage will help you now."

Lily stepped up to Voldemort and put her hand on his wand lowering it. She looked up into his red eyes and said softly "I'll go with you."

Voldemort eyed her for a second then turned to his Deatheaters "Pettigrew, Snape, Rosier, Lestrange and Nott you come with me. The rest of you stay here and keep an eye on these boys wait for my signal for anything. You are not to turn your wand on them with out my direct say so. Understand?"

"Yes my Lord" The Deatheaters muttered.

"Good, follow me." Voldemort grasped Lily's arm and lead her to Peter who took her hand and lead her out of the room.

No one said anything until they got back into the main room. Lily looked around her looking for any sign that her parents were still there, The room was large with a wooden table in the middle. There was a fire place that had a roaring fire going, in front of the fire was a lifeless body. Lily's eyes widened.

"Haven't I told you Lily? Your parents are home, they are not here anymore. That is one of my unfaithful Deatheater." Voldemort said stepping next to Lily and looking down at the body also.

"I believe you." Lily said softly

"Good now lets get down to business shall we?" Voldemort pulled a chair out for Lily. He took the chair opposite her. "Now I am sure you are bursting with questions Lily."

"You have no idea," Lily muttered

"Well before we get into that I want to explain something to you. DO you see this paper?" Voldemort gestured to a piece of parchment that was lying on the table in between himself and Lily.

"Yes…"

"This you could say acts as my dark mark, you see when I touch it I think of what I want my Deatheaters to do and they do it. This particular parchment holds three names… could you read them aloud to me."

"Ok…" Lily leaned forward and looked down on the paper, her voice got caught in her throat "Remus Lupin… Sirius Black… James Potter." She whispered and looked up at Voldemort with terror filled eyes.

"You see Miss. Evans if you do not agree to this offer and do what I say all I have to do is simply touch my wand to one of these names and my Deatheaters will get a message to kill them."

"Sweet Merlin…" Lily said staring down at the map in fear "what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to join me."

"Join you? But… I am a muggleborn, why would you want me."

"You are a muggleborn yes but you have a special power that only I have. You are an Elemental."

"What? I can't be you must have made a mistake."

"Silly girl I don't make mistakes!" Voldemort hissed

"But they are very rare… the mothers of Elementals usually die giving birth to their children."

"Mine did Lily, but your mother is a muggle so it did not affect her."

"So I have to join you or you will kill my friends."

"Yes…" Voldemort said staring at Lily "Maybe you need some persuasion."

Voldemort lifted his wand to the paper, right above James's name, he begun lowering it slowly.

"Ok!" Lily said looking at Peter and then at Voldemort "I'll do it."

"Good choice Lily."

"But how are you going to do this? Dumbledore will know that I am an Elemental he will send people to look for me."

"And that is where are dear friend comes in my dear. I will take care of that while you get ready."

"Ready? Ready for what?"

"Why for those three boys who are waiting for you to return to them."

"Return to them? I don't understand…" Lily looked up at Voldemort confused,

"You will be returning to them, or should I say a body will be transformed to look like you. This is where my unfaithful Deatheater comes into play. You see I will transform his body into you; Peter will then take the body to the boys along with a few of my other Deatheaters including you. Then the Order will not look for you."

"Oh Merlin…" Lily said quietly

"Peter please give Lily the robes." Peter shuffled forward and handed Lily a set of Black Robes. She slowly put them on as she watched Voldemort turn the dead Deatheater into herself. It was a bit frightening to see herself lying there dead on the ground. "Peter, pick up the body and carry it behind us all." Voldemort turned to Lily and looked at her hard. "If you say one word I will not hesitate to kill one of them do you understand me?" Lily nodded quickly. "Good now put on your hood and let us go."

Voldemort lead the way out of the room Lily was behind him in between Snape and Rosier. Lestrange was on Snape's other side and Nott on Rosier's other side. Peter brought up the rear carrying what would appear as Lily's body.

As the group walked in Voldemort motioned for Lily to stand on his side, Nott, Snape, Lestrange, and Rosier joined the other Deatheaters. Peter did not come in yet.

James, Remus and Siruis were all perched on the bed and jumped up when they saw Voldemort enter, Lily's heart dropped when she saw James looking around wildly for her.

"Where's Lily?" James shouted at Voldemort.

"Ahhhh Peter why don't you bring the lovely mudblood in?" Voldemort called out. Lily felt hot tears spring into her eyes, Peter walked in carrying what looked like Lily in his arms. He threw her at James feet. James stared down at Lily's lifeless body before dropping to his knees along with Remus and Sirius. One by one they slowly each touched her body. James looked up at Voldemort fiercely but before he could draw his wand the all three of the boys and Lily's body vanished.

"What did you do?" Lily screamed at Voldemort pulling her hood off.

"I set a touch sensing portkey on the body, as soon as all three were touching you the portkey would activate. They are about to land back at Potter Manor. I suggest you get to bed Lily. We have much to talk about tomorrow." Voldemort said as he beckoned his Deatheaters out. "You will find everything you need in here, If you are hungry just call for Dobby our house elf and he will bring you food. I will send for you in the morning good night Lily." Voldemort turned from the room.

Lily slowly walked over to where the boys stood moments ago and fell to her knees sobbing.


	11. The Riddle House

The last few days seemed to go by in a blur for Lily Evans. Just two days ago she found out her parents had been taken hostage by Voldemort, then she sent out to save them and is now in the clutches of Lord Voldemort without any hope of being rescued. No hope because everyone believed that Lily was dead.

Lily was sitting in her room quietly reading one of the many books Voldemort seemed fit to give her. Lily was surprised to be treated as an equal while she was in the Riddle house. She had expected to be shunned and kept with out food but Voldemort took rather good care of her. He made sure she was comfortable, had food, and was not being tortured by ay Deatheater. Lily was slightly surprised to find out that Bellatrix and Narcissa were both Deatheaters but the surprising part was that Narcissa actually went out of her way to talk to Lily. But Bellatrix hated Lily, sure she tolerated her because Voldemort made her but she loathed Lily. Why you may ask? Lily had become sort of Voldemort's priority. Lily had to be taken extra care of because she was still trying to learn how to control her Elemental Powers. This did not please Bella at all.

"Lily?" Malfoy called quietly through the door. "Can I come in, please?"

Lily set her book down on the oak table that was next to her bed. She walked to the door and opened it slowly. Malfoy looked at her with a kindness she had never seen grace his face.

"Can I help you Lucius?" Lily asked allowing him to walk in the room.

"Yes The Dark Lord told me to come get you."

"For what?" Lily asked curiously over the last few days she had learned that when Voldemort wanted to speak to her it was important. Usually something to concern her.

"It's about Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?"

"Yes now follow me, he wishes to speak to you immediately"

Lily followed Lucius out of her room and down the hall to what now she learned was the meeting room. The room was quite comfortable almost as if the family who use to live in it prided themselves on the style of the house. Lily had learned from Narcissa that the house had once belonged to Voldemort's birth father and his wife. Narcissa had told Lily a lot of stuff, She knew that they were in Little Hangelton, her "funeral" was held yesterday and that all of Hogwarts were asked to attend.

Voldemort was waiting in his usual chair next to the marvelous old fashioned fire place. There was a seat to his right which Lily learned she was always suppose to be on. Bellatrix greatly disliked this because it was once her spot. Lily walked quickly over to the chair on Voldemort's right and sat. She was surprised when Lucius shut the door and sat next to her. All of the times when she spoke with Voldemort they had been alone.

"Lily we have some important matters to discuss." Voldemorts voice hissed over the crackling of the flames.

"Yes, sir." Lily was not required to call Voldemort, master or Lord because she was not a Deatheater.

"Now as you know Hogwarts begins tomorrow morning."

"Yes I am aware of that; however, I do not see how that affects me. It's not as if I can waltz in there." Lily said a bit sarcastically.

"I however, think that it does affect you Miss. Evans. As I'm sure you realize you do not posses the power to control your elemental powers."

"Yes I am aware of that sir."

"Well I am glad you understand me. So I am sure you will have no objections to return to Hogwarts."

"Return to Hogwarts? Are you joking?"

"The Dark Lord does not jest!" Voldemort hissed causing Lily to jump and Lucius to flinch.

"But how can I return sir? They all think I am dead? I mean I can't very well take Poly Juice Potion it wears off to fast. You could transform me but would the magic hold?"

"Miss Evans I assure you we have our ways or rather you have your ways. You are a metamorphous are you not?"

"Yes but my skills are not that great, it takes a great deal of strength to keep it up. If my mind rests my disguise may falter."

"Which is why you must not allow it to falter."

"Yes sir."

"You shall return to Hogwarts where you will tell everyone that you are a home schooled half blood. Your mother was killed over the summer and you were taken to your mother's brother's house. Andrew Malfoy. You will tell everyone that Lucius is your cousin this way no one will ask why you two converse so much. Lucius will be keeping an eye on you for me."

"Yes sir. But sir when new students arrive they are sorted into houses immediately. Won't the sorting hat realize that I am me?"

"Yes but the sorting hat speaks into your head not aloud."

"O."

"SO that's settled. Now I can't give you the dark mark, however I will give you a way which you will converse with me."

"How is that sir?"

"This." Voldemort handed Lily a small velvet box. Lily gave Lucius a bewildered look and slowly opened the box. Inside the box laid a beautiful locket with a large S on the front.

"S?" Lily said softly trying to think about what Voldemorts name really was.

"The S stands for Slytherin. I am Slytherin's last heir. The Gaunts were the last direct descendents. However my mother fell in love with a local muggle by the name of Tom Riddle. She put him under a love potion."

"O… So I will introduce myself as what?"

"Miley Gaunt."

"Yes sir."

"You're dismissed both of you."

"Thank you my lord." Lucius said as he bowed to Voldemort and held out a hand for Lily. Lily took his hand slowly. Her eyes never left Voldemort the whole time. Lucius tugged her hand softly. "c'mon…" he mutters softly. But Lily stood in place staring at Voldemort wondering how on earth she could get so lucky as to be able to leave this place? And to have him trust her not to reveal herself. Was he crazy?

"Oh and Miss. Evans I will know if you try to reveal your true identity. The first one I will kill is James Potter. Sleep well."

Lily gaped at Voldemort before being practically dragged back to her room by Malfoy. When they got to her room Malfoy stepped in and closed the door and locked it.

"Are you crazy!" he screamed at her "The Dark Lord can use Legamency on you and you would never know! He knew what you were thinking! Are you actually stupid enough to tell Potter who you really are?"

Lily starred at Lucius with sad eyes and shook her head no. "I know I can't tell them…"

"Then why think It Lily?" Lucius walked over to Lily and lifted her chin gently making her look him in the eyes, "He won't hesitate to kill them Lily."

"I know…"

"Look Lily I'm going to try to help you not slip up ok."

"Thank you Lucius." Lily said softly noticing that he was getting closer. A lot closer… much closer.

"I really care about you Lily…" Lucius whispered as he captured his lips with his own.

"Come on James you need to cheer up mate." Sirius Black whispered to his best friend. Sirius was in a compartment along with his best friends James Potter and Remus Lupin.

"Yea come on Prongs," Remus said sitting next to James and studying his face "Lily would not want you to go into depression." Remus stared at James with concern written all over his face.

"Yea well thanks to worm… Peter I will never know because he helped kill her!"

James screamed as he jumped up from his spot and walked over to the window trying to hide his tears.

"James…" Christy called quietly from the compartments door. "James I know how you're feeling… we all do." Christy slowly walked into the compartment followed closely by Amanda, Samantha, and Kandace. "We all miss her," Christy stood behind James and put her hands on his back to turn him around.

"I know you all miss her too. It's just; I never imagined life with out my flower." James said looking at the ground.

Christy gingerly lifted James chin to make him look her in the eyes. James finally met her eyes. "None of us thought that she would die." Christy pulled James into a hug. The rest of the group took the initiative to start a group hug. All friends standing in the middle of the compartment mourning for the death of their best friend,

"Aw! Isn't this sweet! Look guys it's a bunch of blood traitors, half bloods and mudbloods crying because the other mudblood died." Lucius Malfoy stood at the compartment door accompanied by Severus Snape, Bellatrix Black, Narcissa, Nott, not and a small brunette.

"Shut it Malfoy!" James snarled. The small brunette grabbed onto Malfoy's arm to prevent him from lunging at James.

"Not now Lucius." The girl whispered.

"Aw whats this? Malfoy got a new girlfriend?" Sirius taunted as he James and Remus walked towards the group of Slytherin's.

"As a matter of fact she's my cousin. Miley meet the infamous Marauders but oh let me see you appear to be short one git." Malfoy mocked looking around "Now where is Peter? O yes, I remember now he handed your beloved mudblood over to the Dark Lord."

"You son of a bitch!" James yelled as he lunged at Malfoy but Sirius and Remus grabbed him.

"Now as I was saying this is my cousin Miley Gaunt. Mils these are the great fantastic Gryffindor's who think they are oh so courageous." Miley's eyes meet Malfoy's and then James's. James felt his breath hitch as he stared at the small brunette who had the same eyes that have been haunting him for 5 years. "Miley moved in with me his summer, Potter."

James was in awe over Miley's eyes. They were the exact same shape and shade of Lily's. Miley and James stared at each other while Sirius and Malfoy continued to yell at one another, James was in awe of her resemblance to Lily and Miley could not stop starring at him with heartbroken eyes.

"Miley!" Malfoy yelled looking at her. He was giving her a warning look.

"Sorry Lucius." Miley said quietly looking away from James quickly. "Come on guys lets leave them alone. We have other matters to take care of."

"You're lucky Miley is here or I would hex you all to oblivion or I would take you to the dark Lord and let him deal with you the same way he dealt with your mudblood girlfriend. Potter." Malfoy grabbed Miley's upper arm and stirred her out of the carriage. Miley looked back at the group of Gryffindor's with a sad look in her beautiful green eyes, Quickly she looked at Remus and caught his eyes, Her hair flashed to a beautiful red only long enough for him to notice. Remus's mouth dropped leaving him quite certain his eyes were playing a trick on him. After all Lily Evans was dead, he saw her body himself. He touched her dead body so how was it possible for a girl he barely meet to transform into Lily in front of him?"


	12. Meetings part 2

"Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts

"Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts! Before we get on to this amazing feast that I know you are all eagerly waiting," Dumbledore glanced over at the Gryffindor table and caught Sirius Black's eye and winked "We have a couple of matters to discuss. First years please note that the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden and some of our sixth year Gryffindor's should remember this am I correct James, Sirius, and Remus the marauders stood up and saluted Professor Dumbledore "Also we have a new student who will be joining us. She is a 6th year who was currently home schooled. Please make her feel welcome, I would like you all to help me welcome Miss. Miley Gaunt."

The small brunet that the Marauders saw earlier on the train slowly walked out of a small room behind the teachers seats. Miley gave a quick glance towards Malfoy at the Slytherin table. All the students in the hall were staring curiously at the young girl making her way up to the teachers table.

"Come Miss. Gaunt no need to be nervous. Sit down on the stool and I'll place the sorting hat on your head." McGonagall said kindly grasping the girl gently on the arm. Miley looked up at the teacher slowly with a hesitant expression on her face. When the young girls face meet the older ladies face she quickly let the young girls arm and jumped back in disbelief. McGonagall looked up at Professor Dumbledore with an awe expression. Miley noticing what McGonagall was doing looked away towards the Gryffindor table, the Marauder were staring at Miley curiously.

"Umm…Miss. Gaunt please take a seat." McGonagall said quietly. Miley slowly sat on the chair looking around the Great Hall fearfully until the sorting hat covered her eyes.

"Miley Gaunt hmmm… I think not. How nice to meet you again Lily Evans. Oh you're scared that the Slytherin's can hear me, not to worry I'm only in your head, now listen to me. The Dark Lord wants you put in Slytherin but my dear, all your traits take you back to where you belong… GRYFFINDOR!"

Miley slowly took the sorting hat off and handed it back to Professor McGonagall.

"Please join Gryffindor table Ms. Gaunt. "Professor Dumbledore said causing Miley to jump in shock.

"Yes sir." Miley said quietly. Miley slowly walked towards the table that was currently clapping for her. Miley slowly sat down next to Sirius.

"Hi I'm Miley Gaunt." She said kindly to Remus who was sitting across from her.

"I'm Remus Lupin I'm a 6th year also."

"Nice to meet you."

"Hey babe, I'm Sirius hot stuff Black." Sirius said leaning in to her.

"And I am Christy Hall, this idiot's girlfriend." Christy offered Miley a kind smile which Miley returned. "It's nice to meet you Miley."

"You too."

"Sir trade Miley spots." Christy demanded.

"No Chris I don't want to. I like being in the middle of two gorgeous girls."

Christy stared at Sirius with a dark look. "Sirius Black if you don't move your butt this second I will write your dear old mum." Sirius's mouth opened in surprise, he clearly thought this was way below the belt.

"You wouldn't dare." Sirius whispered.

Christy leaned forward so that her forehead was touching Sirius's "Try me…" She whispered.

"Fine get up there sparkles." Sirius said looking down at Miley.

"Sparkles?" Miley asked in a whisper of a voice.

"Yeah, your eyes, they sparkle."

"Oh." Miley got up and allowed Sirius to take his seat before she sat down next to Christy.

"Sorry about him, he's a bit on the dim side." Christy said kindly.

"It's ok." Miley said looking down at her plate.

"So what's your story?"

"My story?"

"Well you're a sixth year student, yet this is your first year at Hogwarts. Lucius Malfoy is your cousin, come on you know what I am talking about."

Miley fidgeted in her seat and took a deep breath. "Well I'm 16 years old. I lived with my mom until she died this summer, my dad was killed by The Da… by Voldemort when I was 10 years old. My Uncle Alan took me in once my mother died."

"So you're pure-blood?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Well it's not really a question it's more of a statement. I mean your last name is Gaunt and your my mom was obviously a Malfoy because Lucius is a your cousin."

"Wow…" Miley looked forward "Am I that easy to read?"

"Pretty much yeah."

"So you're a sixth year, too?"

"Yeah I am, so are my friends Samantha," Christy gestured to the girl on her other side. She had long black hair that was pulled into a pony tail, she looked very athletic. "Amanda," Amanda was sitting next to Remus, Amanda had long wavy brown hair with blue eyes. "Kandace" She pointed to the girl on the other side of Samantha she had short brown hair. "They are all in our dorm too."

"Thank Merlin I will know some people here."

"Hogwarts isn't too bad" Samantha said " It's actually pretty amazing."

"Yeah it is" Kandace chipped in "The classes are pretty easy going and most of the teachers aren't bad."

"Plus the boys are pretty hot." Christy said looking at Sirius.

"I can see that." Miley said under her breath.

"Oh, anyone you into?" Christy asked.

"No one it's too soon for me to be looking around." Miley said blushing.

"Come on; tell us we can set you to up."

Miley looked down avoiding Christy's eyes.

"Come on look at me," Christy pressed on.

Miley took a deep breath and looked up at Christy meeting her eyes for the first time.

"Merlin…" Christy murmured looking at Miley's eyes "Guys look at her…"

"Why?" Kandace asked while turning around but her mouth dropped once she looked at Miley.

"Wow…" Samantha and Amanda said at once.

"What is it?" Miley asked her voice cracking.

"It's just… well you look just like one of our friends." Christy explained while looking down the table and not meeting Miley's eyes.

"Oh really? Is she the one who died?"

All four girls looked at each other and then towards the boys.

"Um, ya she is, she was one of our best friends…" Amanda explained.

"Merlin, I hope James doesn't see her right away." Kandace mumbled looking at the other girls seriously

"Shit! I didn't think about that! What would James do?"

"What would James do, about what?" James Potter asked while leaning over Remus side and looking at the group of girls.

"Oh uh… about…" Amanda started.

"About the Slytherins saying they are gonna win the first match." Christy threw in quickly saving Amanda.

"Oh really? I didn't know the match list was posted already."

"Um ya Miley's cousin told her, right Miley?" Samantha asked and all three girls gave her a death glare.

"What?" Samantha mumbled to Amanda

"We didn't want to draw attention to Miley!" Amanda hissed

"Hey are you the new girl?" James asked looking at Miley who was once again looking down at her plate,

"Good job Sam," Christy hissed at Samantha who turned bright red and mumbled sorry.

"Hey Prongs look at her eyes! They sparkle like Evan's did." Sirius shouted at James. James turned to Sirius and looked at him his eyebrows raised.

"What do you mean?"

"Sirius! Don't" Christy yelled

"Miley has Lily eyes,"

"Sirius no!" Amanda yelled

"And she even looks like her, have a look Prongs." Sirius said who was clearly proud of himself.

James stared at Sirius with his mouth open slightly. Slowly as if he was unsure what to do he stood up and walked over to where Miley was sitting. James slowly kneeled by her seat and touched her should lightly.

"Miley?" James whispered. Miley took a deep breath and turned around in her seat to face James. She held her head down starring at his feet instead of his face.

"James don't do this. Imagine how she will feel about this." Christy whispered.

James didn't pay any attention to her, he stared at Miley one more time and gently he put his hand on her chin and lifted her face to look at him. When Miley's eyes meet James's his breathing hitched. She looked exactly like Lily but with brown hair.

"Lily?" he whispered softly.

"Um… no I'm Miley Gaunt. You must be James Potter, it's nice to meet you." Miley looked into his hazel eyes and smiled a sweet smile at him.

"James Potter welcome to Hogwarts. I'm glad to have met you." James whispered softly, still holding Miley's face in his hands.

"Thank you." Miley looked away from James and looked over at the Slytherins table where Lucius was starring at her intently. Suddenly the locket around her neck burned against her skin. "Um I … I got to go." Miley stood up quickly and looked around the great hall. Dumbledore must have already dismissed the students because all the students were starting towards the door. Miley through her self into the crowed. She turned one last time towards Remus who was still starring at her and flashed her hair red once more.


End file.
